Altering
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.(Non-Massacre)
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: One-Shot

Date Started: 5-5-15

Date Revised:

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.(Non-Massacre)

* * *

 _'Do you remember who you are'_

Jhene Aiko

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the pink haired medic from Konoha made it home. The poor twenty-three year old had just finished pulling a double shift at the hospital with no break whatsoever but never the less,she was happy to be home. As she stuck the key into the lock,she noticed a light illuminating from their bedroom.

"He shouldn't be home for a couple of hours" Sakura thought as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Itachi" Sakura called out as she closed the door and discarded her jacket on the near-by couch. With no answer she retreated to the back of the house. Looking in the bathroom,she found it empty. Just like the laundry room and the guest room. Once she had made it into their bedroom,she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed staring intently at his hands.

"Itachi" She spoke softly causing onyx to look up and meet green"Is everything okay"

Itachi nodded

"Are you hurt" She asked walking towards him.

Itachi shook his head as she stopped in her tracks

Sakura smiled at him"Well could you eat before you turn in for the night"

"Work?"

Sakura's smile fell and she shook her head "No,for some God awful reason your father has called a clan meeting and with you not coming home for a couple of hours,He or rather your brother told me I needed to be there"

Onyx eyes narrowed as he slowly got off of the bed,meeting the kunoichi and cradling her in his embrace. It took no time for her to return the gesture because she would usually be the one giving him these kind of hugs when her emotions were all over the place, and he would simply stand there with his arms hanging limply at his side.

"Wait" Itachi muttered into her hair,sending a warm vibration throughout her body.

Sakura nodded in his embrace before he loosened his grip on the woman,grabbing a set of clothes before heading off to the bathroom. Watching his retreating form,Sakura couldn't help but wonder what going on in Itachi's mind at the moment. She figured it had to been something to rattle the elder Uchiha . Changing out of her clothes,Sakura quickly replaced her medic uniform with a mid sleeve top and black pants just as Itachi emerged from the bathroom clad in all black attire. Sakura watched on as Itachi eyed her for a moment before heading towards the front of the house with Sakura following suit.

Once they were in the kitchen/living-room area,Sakura softly nudged him. Itachi glanced at her and then followed her gaze into the kitchen.

"Eat Itachi"

Itachi breathed slightly knowing that the woman was resilient when it came to him eating and being in proper health. He walked into the kitchen and reached into the fruit basket and grabbed an apple. Holding it up to her,He watched as her eyes narrowed before he grabbed another one. Seeing that the woman was satisfied for the moment,He walked back over to her side. Just as she was about to make the appropriate hand-sign, One of Itachi's long hand gently grabbed her wrist,causing Sakura to look at him.

"Let's walk"

Sakura eyed Itachi like he had grown another head before collecting herself and nodding slowly. Grabbing her house keys,the couple left their home. As they walked towards the Uchiha district,Sakura was questioning Itachi lightly about the details of the mission,that he had just came from. Even though he only answered with nods and the shaking of his head,She was glad that the mission went pretty well so far. They found that the streets of Konoha deserted as they traveled by several homes and businesses and for that Sakura was glad. She didn't really want anyone approaching Itachi after such a dangerous mission for their safety and his. As they continued to walk,a light brush of wind passed the couple causing Sakura to shiver slightly and wrap her arms around herself. She knew that she was forgetting something when they were leaving out the house and it was too far for her to turn around and get it and pretty hazardous to use her chakra,when it was already low.

Sakura breathed loudly before Itachi shuffled slightly,Soon Sakura found herself engulfed in Itachi's jacket. She looked up to him,only to find him staring straight ahead.

"Thank you"She slightly smiled.

Itachi's long fingers soon found her and he clasped them together,causing Sakura to stop dead in her tracks and onyx eyes to roam over her.

"You're holding my hand" She breathed as she tried to flush the blush off of her face."You never hold my hand in public"

Itachi sighed softly before he pulled her closer to his chest "Some change is good"

Sakura's face lit up like the fourth of July as they continued to walk towards the Uchiha district. It wasn't long before the couple made it to the Uchiha District, and towards Itachi's childhood home. Once they were inside of the room,where the meeting would take place, Sakura was sure that Itachi was going to let her hand go soon but was sadly mistaken. He helped her into her designated place and then took a seat directly beside her.

"Shouldn't you be up there with your father" Sakura whispered as several eyes fell upon them.

Itachi shook his head all the while holding onto her hand. "My place is with you"

For the second time that night,Sakura had to fight the blush off of her face. She had never seen Itachi lay this kind of claim on her unless his father,other clan members, or anyone for the fact decided they wanted to speak poorly about herself and as much as she wanted to beat anyone who said something about her,it took Mikoto's words to snap her back into reality.

 _He is a man with few words most of the time but when he becomes silent,that is when they know that he's the deadliest. Itachi isn't the type to watch while they talk about someone he loves._

'He acts silently not verbally' Sakura thought as the few remaining men walked into the room.

Sakura didn't know how long it was before the weight of working all of those hours ,with only two naps, came hitting her full force and within an hour the medic was sleep. Sakura was drifting in and out of lala land when she could feel herself being softly shaken out of sleep. Green eyes opened slowly only to meet onyx. Blinking once,then twice, and then three times,Her eyes quickly focus on the figure in front of her. Itachi.

"So I wasn't just dreaming that you came home early" She smiled as she bit back a yawn. He shook his head.

"Itachi,Sakura"

The couple turned only to be met with Itachi's mother "I know that you two have had a long day,why don't you two call it a night. You can go into Itachi's old room"

Itachi nodded as he helped Sakura stand from her seated position, and then getting up himself. Itachi let out a small bow before he exited the room with Sakura in front of him.

"I'm so tired" Sakura muttered as they stepped out of the room."I just wanna sleep for days"

Grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand,Itachi quietly led them to his old bedroom. While on the way there,Sakura's brain couldn't help but to wonder what had gotten into Itachi lately. As much as she appreciated all of this kindness and love he was showing her,She couldn't help but think that there had to be a good reason for him being like this and as much as she wanted to find out. All her body wanted was a comfortable bed to sleep in and him to hold her all night long. Itachi slid the door to his bedroom opened and let Sakura into the room first. Closing the door,he watched as she sat on the bed and laid back breathing a sigh of relief. He made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and a pair of shorts. He walked back over to Sakura,who was fighting her sleep and handed her the shirt.

"Thank you "She lightly smiled as she quickly change, with him following suit. Soon darkness filled the room,with only moonlight shining through the window. Just as Sakura was getting ready to drift into her sleep Itachi's voice filled her ears.

"Sakura"

"Mmh"

"I love you"

Green eyes widened before she quickly turned in his direction. Even though she barely see him and he could barely see her,He could probably guess that she was staring at him shocked. Never in all of the years of her being with this man, She couldn't remember the last time he told her that he loved her. Even though she would tell him that, he would always tell her he knows before placing a soft kiss on her head.

Sakura could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest."Why tell me this now"

"Because I've realized that nothing is more precious that waking up to your beautiful face and seeing it when I lay down at night,even when I'm not with you."

Sakura couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"Do you remember" He asked

"Remember what" Sakura asked

"Do you remember who you are to me" He asked

"Yes,I remember who I am to you because I will always remember"

Itachi smirked as he reached under the sheets and pulled up her left hand. Bringing it up to his lips, He kissed it before putting it down and placing his lips onto her's.

"You better Mrs. Uchiha"

* * *

 **Read, Favorite and Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-6-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.(Non-Massacre)

* * *

 _It's really important to share the idea that being different might feel like a problem at the time, but ultimately diversity is a strength._

Carson Kressley

* * *

If you haven't noticed,I've changed the summary for this story

* * *

A low groan escaped Sakura's lips as the sunlight rays shined brightly through the open window onto her face. Moving slightly,someone's grip on her waist instinctively tighten. Racking through her muddled mind,the events of last night came crashing back to her. Itachi coming home,His words,His actions. Being the person that she was,she knew that Itachi never acted like this and whatever was going on Sakura wanted to get to the bottom of it. As much as Sakura liked this side of Itachi,she knew that Itachi was a man of few words especially when it came to their relationship but this side of him,was slightly scaring her for some odd reason. Sakura shuffled in the bed causing Itachi to stir slightly.

"Would you tell me what's going on" Sakura asked feeling Itachi's eyes bore holes into the back of her head.

"No"

The two laid in silence before the door to Itachi's room was softly opened by Mikoto. Mikoto smiled at the two warmly.

"I know that you two may be tired from all the working you two have been doing but I came to let you know that breakfast is ready." She smiled before closing the door and leaving the area. Once Mikoto was out of ear-shot Sakura wiggled out of Itachi's grip and turned back towards him. Placing her hand on his forehead,she let a little bit of chakra slip through her fingers and into Itachi's body. Satisfied with finding nothing,she pulled the chakra back into her body.

"Itachi,Tell me wh-

"Leave it alone Sakura"

Sakura huffed loudly before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom,leaving Itachi glaring at her back. When she emerged from the bathroom she found the bed neatly made up with no Itachi.

Sighing softly Sakura quickly dressed and went to find the brooding Uchiha or food,which ever she found first. Against her wishes she found food first. She walked into the kitchen and found Mikoto sitting at the table,drinking tea with Sasuke hovering near-by "Good morning Sakura" She beamed

"Good morning"Sakura replied back as she took a seat next to her mother-in-law"

"Where did Itachi go" She asked

Sakura shrugged

Mikoto smiled"That boy of mines"

"Can I speak to you" Sakura asked as she poured herself a cup of tea"Privately"

Mikoto's smile fell for a second before it was replaced with a small one "Sure, Sasuke would you be a dear and take that list on the counter and go get those items for me"

Sasuke groaned "Wh-

Mikoto turned her head slightly and glared at Sasuke,causing the younger Uchiha to lose the little attitude he had and exit the house.

"I swear these boys will be the death of me" Mikoto muttered as she turned back towards Sakura,who was staring down at her cup of tea. "Now what is the problem Sakura"

"Itachi is different now"

"How different"

"He was acting unusual yesterday and now he's acting distant,well more distant than usual"

"That's a problem"

"Why"

"When Itachi becomes distant,It's like he knows when something bad is about to happen and it isn't a small thing,It's a big thing"

"So how am I suppose to figure that out" Sakura asked before bringing the cup up to her lips and then placing it back down.

Mikoto shrugged"You don't, You just wait"

Sakura sighed softly

"I know Itachi can be frustrating at times but you just have to work with him"

"No offense Mikoto-san but I don't want Itachi to turn out like his father"

"None taken Sakura and I understand where you're coming from, but you have to understand that Fugaku is a old man and is just grumpy and hat's all he can do is that and complain,but if you don't want Itachi to turn out like his father give him an ultimatum."

"Like"

"Threaten to leave him,"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest

"I know you love him Sakura but you have to make him choose,Itachi may be a genius but sometimes you have to remind him that you're still his wife and he can't just put off his feelings like he did with us,He has to be able to see that his silence hurts you too"

Sakura nodded solemnly. She knew that Mikoto was right but maybe she would have to show Itachi,that he can't hide anything from here,whether it was private or personal. She was his wife damn it!

"Thank you Mikoto-san" Sakura smiled as she stared at her cup of cold tea.

"Anything for my daughter-in-law"Mikoto smiled

So the two women continued to talk about trivial things and it wasn't long until a jounin appeared before the two women.

"My apologize"She spoke as she kneeled before the two Uchiha women."But Sakura-san Lady Tsunade would like to see you immediately"

Sakura nodded just as the woman disappeared "I swear I don't have an off day with this woman" She muttered under her breath as she stood up from the table" Forgive me Mikoto-san"

Mikoto waved her off "It's fine Sakura" and with that Sakura disappeared.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later**

"You're doing what" Sakura asked staring at her mentor.

Lady Tsunade sighed again "I'm relinquish my title as Hokage"

"Wait,What" Sakura asked inching closer to the woman

"I can't go into details Sakura but I just wanted you to know from my mouth and not anyone else"

"Who's taking over the title of Homage then, Naruto?,Kakashi?"

She shook her head "I'm not sure at the moment but if my money was on I would have to say Danzou"

"Why"

"Sakura,I don't know why but understand when I tell you this,Nothing could come out good with him being Hokage" Tsunade spoke staring dead at Sakura.

"I know,Isn't he already being looked at in the murder o-

"Hush Sakura" Tsunade snapped stopping Sakura mid-sentence"How do you even know about that"

"People talk" Sakura quickly replied

Lady Tsunade sighed "I see but none of the less,Don't speak of such things in the open Sakura before someone tries you for treason."

Green eyes narrowed then sighed loudly."Fine"

"Sometimes I swear you remind me of your parents so much"Tsunade smiled

"Yeah I know"

Once Sakura had left the Hokage's Tower and was heading home,her mind couldn't help but to wonder what was actually going on. As far as she was concerned Lady Tsunade wouldn't just plainly give up her position as Hokage since she took it over as a favor for Naruto all those years ago. Something had to be going on and she would find out what was going on but not before she dealt with Itachi. It took Sakura no time to make it home and once she did,She found a black bag sitting by the door.

'Is he leaving again' Sakura wondered. Sakura walked into the living-room and laid on the rather longer couch and it wasn't long until Itachi emerged from the back wearing his full anbu attire with his mask tied securely at his waist side.

"You're going on another mission"She asked as she sat up on the couch. Itachi glanced her way and then nodded."But you just came home"

"You should know that mission could come at anytime Sakura"Itachi spoke coolly as he checked his bag,making sure all of his equipment was in there.

"I know they can and after each mission,Everyone is required to take at least a week off for psych evaluations and such"

"Unless they opt out of taking that break and are cleared by medical staff"

"Itachi you couldn't of got anyone to sign off on your release unless you -"

Itachi sighed softly as he looked at her

"You wanted to go back in the field" She spoke almost to herself

Itachi nodded

"Why"

"It's my duty Sakura"

"Have you also forgotten that I am your wife Itachi" Sakura asked as she got up off the couch and walked over towards him."Your duty is to me also"

"Are you putting your feelings above the village"

"You're damn right I am Itachi" Sakura also snapped "Maybe your mother is right"

Onyx eyes narrowed "About what"

"That maybe I need to leave you in order for you to get your priorities in order"

Onyx eyes widened for a millisecond before they harden as Sakura reached down and began to pull her wedding ring off and before she could even move it an inch,Itachi had her pent to a near-by wall breathing slightly hard.

"Don't you dare think that my priorities aren't in order" Itachi growled as onyx stared into green

"Move"Sakura choked out

Itachi offered no words as his lips came crashing down on hers in a manner that would seem almost animalistic. Sakura couldn't help the moan that passed through her lips as Itachi effortlessly lifted her up into arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Sakura was curled up on the smaller sofas in the living-room reflecting on the last couple of hours or so. She didn't expect Itachi to blow up like he did, she was expecting him to stare at her for a good minute before leaving not ravish her body like he had did and as much as she hated to admit it,A part of her like that side of Itachi rather than the gentleness he had when they made love but nonetheless she still had to find out what was going on with not only that man but with her shishou.

"What's going on around here" Sakura mumbled as she snuggled into the blanket more. Suddenly the front door of their home came bursting open,causing Sakura to scramble to her feet and watched as Sasuke carried a bloody Shisui into their home.

"Sakura,Shisui needs help now" Sasuke breathed heavily as he tried supporting his weight.

* * *

 **Read,Favorite,Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-6-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

 _When trouble comes, it's your family that supports you._

Guy Lafleur

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her chakra back into her body and sat in a near-by chair in the spare bedroom in their home and stared closely at Shisui as his chest went up and down,giving the frantic medic time to breathe and process everything. Trying to calm down Sakura got up from the chair and exited the room,leaving the door wide open just in case something else went bad. She walked from the back of the house towards the kitchen where her brother-in-law resided. When she made it in the kitchen she saw Sasuke staring intently at the clock as if would attack him.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned his head back to the medic and almost bum rushed her"How is he"

"He's lost a lot of blood,some internal bleeding but for the most part he's okay for the moment" Sakura spoke fighting the urge to run her bloody hand through her hair."Sasuke what happened"

Sasuke shrugged"I was leaving the compound when he stumbled in front of me holding the left side of his face with blood covering him"

"Why bring him to me and not to the hospital"

"You were closer Sakura,I didn't want to risk it"

Sakura nodded as she went to rinse her hands off. Her frazzled mind couldn't comprehend who could of done something like this to Shisui. For the most part he was rather annoying than lethal when he was inside of the village but outside of the village was another story. She wouldn't try to force him to consciousness even if she wanted to,She was sure the Uchiha would have to be sedated when he found out the condition of the left side of his face.

"Sakura"

Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts causing her to look back at him.

"That much blood and I didn't see anything to deep on him to cause that much damage."Sasuke stated leaning on a near by counter."Did he"

Sakura nodded "Yeah his left eye is completely gone."

* * *

Once Sakura had finally got in touch with Lady Tsunade,She along with Shizune and other nurses quickly transported Shisui to the I.C.U while Sasuke and Sakura sat in the waiting room

"Are you going to tell Itachi about this"Sasuke asked

She nodded her head"I will once he gets back"

"He's not here in the village"Sasuke asked

Sakura shook her head

"So he went back on a mission" Sasuke asked leaning back in the chair

Sakura nodded "I'm starting to think that your brother loves going on missions than spending time with me"

"Don't take it personal Sakura,He does everyone like that"

"It's hard not to" Sakura muttered as she watched nurses come in and out of Shisui's hospital room. It wasn't long before Fugaku and Mikoto had caught wind of the situation,and they quickly came to the hospital with Fugaku demanding answers.

"What happened Sasuke" Fugaku asked with a scowl on his face

"I ran across Shisui on my way out of the compound and brought him to Sakura"

"How is he"Mikoto asked as she pulled an unwilling Sasuke in her embrace

"Not so good when I was treating him, he had a lot of internal injuries and bleeding."

"Who would hurt him,He's harmless"

Sakura shrugged "Who ever did this showed no mercy on Shisui"

"What do you mean"Fugaku asked as he eyed Sakura carefully

"Whoever it was,completely took Shisui's left eye"

Both Fugaku and Mikoto froze at the news. Sakura could easily tell that her clan leaders wanted answers but with Shisui under,they wouldn't receive the answers for a while. It wasn't long before Tsunade came out of the room holding a clipboard walking towards the small groups of Uchiha's

"Hokage-sama, How is he"Mikoto asked as Sasuke peeled himself out of his mother's grip

"For the most part,he fine except for some internal organs and a concussion. Thankfully Sakura was there to aid him at the time,if not he wouldn't of made it"

"What about his eye"Fugaku asked

Tsunade sighed loudly "As you probably already know,Shisui's left eye was completely pulled from his socket, I can guess that this happened not too long ago because Shisui is already suffering from inflammation in that same eye. I'll do the best I can but without his left eye,we can only hope that when he comes to,He doesn't strain himself or that's it for him"

Mikoto bowed at her before Lady Tsunade turned and left them all before Sakura jogged up to her teacher"Shishou,Do you know something"

"I sent Shisui to meeting for a anbu mission he;s going to do with Itachi in the next week or so"

"That can't be possible,Itachi left a couple of days ago"

Tsunade looked over at Sakura "What do you mean,He left a couple of days ago"

"He was dressed in full anbu attire and left that night"

Lady Tsunade frowned deeply "Then what was that meeting with Shisui for"

"I'll find ou-

"No"Tsunade interrupted "I don't need something happening to you and having to explain that to Itachi,the man is already over-protective of you"

"Bu-

"No buts Sakura,Let me handle it"Tsunade spoke as she disappeared into her office

Sakura huffed loudly. Something was off about the whole situation and she was surely going to find out. Once Sakura had checked on Shisui one more time,She said goodbye to her in laws and Sasuke and went home. When Sakura was in the comfort of her own home,She quickly locked the door and shut the blinds in the living-room. Sakura placed her small hands on a nearby wall and tried to find one of the support beams of the house, when she found it she punched a small hole in the wall,next to the beam. Closing her eyes she reached into the drywall and placed her hand on the beam,forcing a small amount of chakra into it. When Itachi and Sakura first moved into the house,Itachi showed her a new way to get in contact with him when he was on a mission and if there was any sort of problem. Green eyes snapped open as the sound of a crow filled the silent house,pulling her hand out of the wall,She searched every room until she found the crow hanging upside down in their bedroom.

"Come here" Sakura spoke as the crow watched her carefully. The crow looked at her before turning it's head.

"I swear you act just like Itachi"She muttered. At the mention of Itachi's name the crow cawed loudly before swooping down and landing in-front of Sakura.

"Stupid bird" She spoke as she bent down. The crow swiftly pecked Sakura's hand as it's black eyes stared at her.

Biting the verbal threat in her throat,Sakura looked down at the bird

"Can you deliver a message to Itachi" Sakura asked

As if the bird could actually understand her,He cawed loudly,startling Sakura.

She focused a small amount of chakra into her index finger and placed it upon the birds head.

"Itachi when you get this message,I need to talk to you. Something is going on and I need to touch bases with you" Sakura spoke as the crow's pupils dilated. Removing her hand from the crow's head,It flapped it's wings violently before flying over to the window and perching itself on the window sill.

"Oh you can hang from the ceiling but can't get out of the window" Sakura smartly replied as she walked over to the window as the crow cawed yet again. Just as Sakura opened up the window,the crow pecked her fingers a good time before dashing out of the window and into the cool night.

"Damn bird"She called out before she closed the window.

That was two days ago and in those two days Sakura had believed Itachi was even farther than she thought he would be or either that damned bird couldn't even find it's owner. Sakura was walking around the house,checking locks and turning off lights when a loud caw rocked the almost silent house,scaring Sakura.

"Now you want to come back" Sakura spoke as a frown appeared on her face"About time"

The crow was sitting down on the bed with it's eyes closed,getting comfortable just as Sakura walked into the room.

"I swear if you go to the bathroom on my bed,I'll cook you for dinner"

The crow's eyes snapped opened and onyx stared at green

"Yeah I said it"She smiled as she sat next to the bird which flapped its wings violently before turning back towards Sakura. The crow closed it's eyes and when it's eyes opened again,they were a dark red with three tomoes staring blankly at her.

"Damn"Sakura muttered as red met green and soon she was sent in a world of darkness

* * *

Sakura came to quickly in a red room,Sitting up Sakura looked around the empty room "Itachi"

Itachi soon materialized in-front of Sakura,scaring her slightly.

"Are you okay"He quickly asked

Sakura nodded "I'm fine but something happened"

"Like"

"Shisui has been attacked"

Crimson eyes widened slightly "Clear your mind Sakura"

"Itachi let me tell you be- but it was too late,He was already inside of her head,searching her memories. It wasn't long before he found what he needed to know,sending Sakura down to one knee,breathing heavily.

"I told you to wait" Sakura huffed as she slowly regained her composer.

"I'm in an enemy territory and I'm not taking any chances on you leaving out any details"Itachi replied coldly.

"Itachi my memory isn't as bad as you made it seem"

"Hm"

"Anyway,What do you think is going on here"

"I have my suspicions"

"About who"

"I'm not at liberty to say but If I were home,I could do a little more digging but as you can see I'm not"

"They must know that you're on to them or something"

"Maybe, It's only a B-ranked mission"

"Itachi"Sakura quickly scolded"What were you thinking when going on this mission without a team"

"What makes you think I didn't ask for one"

"They denied you a team"

Itachi nodded as he appeared closer to Sakura

"I'm going to beat whoever did that,They're trying to purposely get you killed" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands out wildly.

"Don't"

"Itachi le-

"I am capable of handling my own battles Sakura" Itachi spoke as crimson never left green

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it "How far are you"

"Pretty Far" Itachi replied

"Hm" Sakura mused at she stared directly at him

"I love what you have on"

Sakura looked at him puzzled before looking down and grabbing the hem of the already short shirt, one of which was Itachi's, Sakura had a habit of sleeping in his shirts when he wasn't home"Stop looking"

A smirk appeared on Itachi's lips

"Wha-" Sakura question quickly died in her throat as Itachi began meddling in her mind again. Flashbacks of that night hit her at full force causing Sakura to let out a low moan "I-Itachi" She breathed as she fumbled with the hem of the shirt.

Itachi soon appeared by her side,breathing softly in her ear"Tell me Sakura,Do you miss me"

"I-Itachi"

Another wave of pleasure rocked through Sakura's mind "Y-Y-Yes" She breathed heavily

"Have you been a good girl"Itachi asked

"Uh-huh" She replied with lust clearly visible in her eyes.

"Would you like me to help you"

Sakura nodded

"What's the magic word Sakura"Itachi growled lowly

"P-Please"

Itachi smirked "Well done" and with that Sakura collapsed to her knees as a orgasm rocked through her body. "Stay out of trouble Sakura" and with that Sakura was forced back into the darkness. Sakura woke up several minutes later with a slightly dazed mind and a nice visitor sitting on her chest. It took her a minute to regain herself before she swiped at the bird,who caught one of her finger,pecked it and then flew back up to the ceiling. The crow dug it's claws into the ceiling and stared at Sakura with it's now black eyes.

"I swear I'll cook you one day" Sakura muttered just as the crow cawed and began to phase through the ceiling. Once she was alone again,She reached over and grabbed Itachi's pillow and pulled it close to her "I'll hurt you and that bird" she muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Read,Favorite,and Comment


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-7-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

There is a way to do it better-find it

Thomas A. Edison

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm looking back over the recent chapters and noticing a lot of errors and I'll try my best to run over the story as close as I can before upload,and I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has added me to their author alert,favoring this story and reviewing. So without further ado please enjoy 'Altering'**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Sakura had last spoken to Itachi, In those weeks,He explained that it was getting harder and harder to keep in contact with her since he was almost ambushed by rouge ninjas. Even though she wanted to tell Itachi to come home,which she would occasionally hint, she knew that he would simply tell her no. During their brief talk he explained that he knew how she was feeling but that his duties also pertained to the village. Sakura could tell,even though he wouldn't openly admit it, that he was missing home. During those weeks Sakura would continue to check up on Shisui and give Itachi a status report when it was convenient for him to chat and for the most part Shisui was still unconscious but still alive.

Sakura was sitting in one of the chairs situated in Shisui's room,reading Itachi's file, which she _borrowed_ from Lady Tsunade's office,thanks to Shizune. She wanted to check over Itachi's file and make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary with his test results or anything like that, another reason was to see who had approved Itachi to be cleared to go on this mission when he had only been home for a day and a half. She quickly knew that Lady Tsunade hadn't sent him since she was shocked while learning that he was already gone for another mission but she couldn't think of anyone else who would did this. As she flipped the page in the folder,there was a soft knock on the door before it came open slowly. Green eyes looked up as a nurse walked into the room,holding a clipboard. Sakura quickly recognized the woman as Ayame.

"Sakura what are you doing here, I thought Lady Tsunade gave you some time off" The nurse smiled sweetly at her.

Sakura nodded"Yeah,she did but I'm just here to check up on Shisui and do a little digging"

"Is there anything I can help with"Ayame asked as she walked over to the monitor next to Shisui to check his vitals.

"Sakura frowned "You might can,Do you know who signed Itachi's wavier form a couple of weeks back"

The woman nodded"Um,If I'm not mistaken I believe Rei signed your husband's waiver"

"Hm" Sakura spoke before sighing "Do you know if she is here today"

Ayame nodded as she turned back towards Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you" Sakura spoke as she closed the folder and placed it inside of her small bag,got up and left the room,looking for Rei. Sakura soon approached the nurses station where she was stationed.

"Rei,Do you have a moment" Sakura asked trying to keep her anger at bay

Rei looked at Sakura shocked before nodding "Sure"

They walked over to an unoccupied room

"How can I help you" Rei asked

"I hear that you're the one who signed the waiver form for Itachi a couple of weeks back"

Rei nodded "I did"

Sakura frowned"Why when it clearly states that all ninja's who return from a long mission is required to complete those two test and a week of rest before entering into the field again"

"I was given clear instructions to clear your husband without him having to complete those test" Rei spoke.

"By who" Sakura asked

Just as Rei was about to answer,the door came open to reveal another nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need you Rei" The nurse spoke before hurrying out of the room.

"I'm sorry" Rei apologized as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Rei,who was it" Sakura asked

"The Hokage" She spoke before rushing out of the room

Sakura stood there dumb struck as Rei's words resonated within her.

'Why Lady Tsunade lying to her' Sakura thought as she exited the room and raced off towards the Hokage tower. When she made it there,she saw Lady Tsunade leaving out of a room with a hand full of papers.

"Sakura"Tsunade spoke as Sakura stopped in front of her.

"Did you lie to me"Sakura asked eying her mentor carefully

"Lie to you about what"Tsunade asked

"About sending Itachi on a damn mission without even being cleared"Sakura seethed

"Sakura calm down"Tsunade spoke looking at her pupil "What are you talking about"

"I just spoke to Rei about Itachi and she is said that the Hokage gave permission for her to waive the mandatory test each anbu is required to take after coming home from a mission"

"I didn't signed off on that document"

Sakura frozen"Then who could of authorized that" Sakura muttered out-loud. And if a lighting bulb had suddenly lit up,A thought ran across Sakura's mind. Danzou.

"Sakura go home,I'll check up on it"

Sakura nodded before sighing softly "Fine" She spoke before leaving from Tsunade's sight.

Sakura was walking down the long hallways when Danzou walked out of a room,frowning slightly. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as he turned and stared slightly at the her.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Uchiha"

"What were you doing in Tsuande-sama office" Sakura asked shifting uncomfortably

"You mean my office"

Sakura froze

" _Who's taking over the title of Hokage then, Naruto,Kakashi"_

 _She shook her head "I'm not sure at the moment but if my money was on I would have to say Danzou"_

"You did it" Sakura spoke almost to herself

"And what would that be" Danzou asked as he watched her carefully

"You exempted Itachi on those two test he's required to complete after coming on from a mission" Sakura stated.

Danzou nodded "I needed Itachi to deliver some very important documents to a soon to be ally with ours"

"Why only send him when you have a dozen of other men to do it for you"

"Because I specifically wanted Itachi for the job"

"He wasn't even properly cleared for the job"

"I am the Hokage Sakura,I can do whatever I like"

"You're not the damn Hokage" Sakura seethed as her hands gripped onto the sides of her pants.

"Yet dear Sakura and you had better watch that insolent tongue of yours,"Danzou snapped "You may carry the name Uchiha but you act like an animal the Haruno's were know to be "

Sakura stiffened

"One of these days someone will personally wipe out that pathetic excuse of a clan you call a family and to think that they let a stupid brat like you among their ranks,they must be truly desperately by letting a Haruno into their clan"

"Say another thing about either clans and I'll personally send you to an early grave"Sakura seethed

Danzou smiled "You wouldn't even last a minute"

Sakura continued to stare the man down until Tsunade rounded the corner and stopped "What's going on"

"Tsunade your pupil and I were just having a casual conversation"

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two until her gaze stopped on Sakura, who was staring at Sakura. "Sakura,lets go"

Sakura hesitated for a second before she followed Tsunade down the hallway into another room but just before she went into the room,she looked back at the man,who was smirking slightly at her. She then entered into the room,slamming the door after her.

"What was that Tsunade as as she placed the folders onto her desk.

"Nothing" Sakura spoke watching Tsunade carefully

Tsunade sighed softly after deciding not to press the medic for any more information,

Sakura knew something sinister was going on in the dark and it was hard to just sit by as they, or rather he, ran Itachi to an early grave. She could distinctly see the darker lines under his eyes,and it looked as if he had lost a small amount of weight. Sakura needed to do something that would take her mind off of Danzou's shady ways and Itachi's condition but she didn't know what she could do. So for the next couple of hours she went to the hospital to catch up on missed paperwork,then after that was all done she went to visit Ino and they chatted for a while before her blonde hair friend was called in by her father. So she spent the rest of the day with Sasuke and Mikoto,talking about random things. So when Sakura made it home around ten o' clock that night,She was halfway dead on her feet. Sakura walked into their home,she flipped a nearby switch and watched as nothing happened. She flipped it a couple more times as a groan escaped her lips.

"What in the world" She muttered as she felt her way through the dark house over to her blinds. Looking across the street,she could see that her neighbors had electricity.

'It isn't a power outage' Sakura thought as she felt her way around her living-room to a nearby closet where she had placed spare candles and flashlights. She quickly found the closet door and opened it carefully. Thinking smartly,She focused a small amount of chakra into her hand,letting it let off a soft green glow as she reached in there and began to look around for the flashlight not even sensing the presence behind her.

* * *

Sakura tried her best to hold in her tears and protest as Tsunade gingerly touched her arm.

"Yeah it's broke" Tsunade spoke as she looked up to Sakura. "How did you do this"

Sakura sighed "I was looking for a flashlight when someone came up behind me,roughly grabbed my arm and broke it"

"So you didn't see who did this" Fugaku asked as Tsunade focused her chakra into her hands

Sakura shook her head

"Did they say anything"

Sakura shook her head _'Learn your place Uchiha'_

Fugaku's tensed as Tsunade returned her attention back to Sakura's arm.

"You'll have to wear a sling for a couple of days until it completely heals"

"Sounds lovely" Sakura replied sarcastically

"At least they didn't pull your arm out of your socket" Tsunade retorted

Sakura huffed "I know"

The two sat in silence as Tsunade finished on Sakura's arm"I'm going to prescribe you something for the pain"

Sakura nodded as Tsunade and Fugaku left the room.

These turn of events were starting to worry her. All of this was too strange, Danzou sending Itachi on a mission after just getting back, Shisui being attack, Danzou threatening her and now this. Once she was situated in her sling,she checked on Shisui one more time before leaving the hospital heading towards the Uchiha district. Once there she quickly located Sasuke and after answering his questions about her broken arm and how she had gotten it,She and Sasuke headed back to Itachi's and her home to pack a small bag. There was no way in hell was she going to stay in this house after someone had broken in. Once her bag was packed,she and Sasuke made their way back towards the Uchiha district.

* * *

To say that Sakura had the worst sleep in her life would be an understatement. Her arm was steadily throbbing through out the night and the medicine that Tsunade had prescribed her wasn't helping at all. She dressed as safely as she could,without touching her injuries arm and walked out of Itachi's old bedroom and headed off towards the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen,she could already tell that something was wrong. Fugaku was standing near his wife with a deeper frown than he usually wear and Mikoto was sitting cupping the cup in her with her head down.

"What happened" Sakura asked walking closer to the two.

Mikoto looked up from the cup and Sakura heart hardened. Mikoto had been crying.

"What happened" She asked again

Mikoto sniffed "S-Shisui is dead"

Sakura froze "W-What" She asked almost speechless looking up to Fugaku,who placed a hand upon his wife's shoulder "We're ruling it a homicide"

Sakura gasped as fresh tears began to fall down her face. Furiously wiping the tears off of her face,Sakura crumbled to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her body. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

'What's going on' Sakura thought as she stared at her tear soaked shirt.

"Sakura"

Sakura's head snapped up at the mention of her name. She saw Mikoto looked at her then up to her husband,who nodded his head, then looked back at Sakura.

"Can you deliver a message to Itachi"

Sakura nodded

* * *

Several Minutes Later

Sakura still had fresh tears falling down her face as she and Sasuke walked into the house. Sakura walked over to the hole,that she had made weeks ago, placed her hand through the hole.

"What are you doing Sakura" Sasuke asked as he watched her carefully.

"Contacting your brother" Sakura said as she forced a small amount of chakra into the support beams.

It wasn't long before a loud caw swept through the house,alerting the two ninjas.

"Come on"Sakura spoke as she walked towards the back of the house with Sasuke following suit. Sakura entered into their bedroom then looked up towards the ceiling. Onyx met green.

"Come on I need you to deliver a message to Itachi" Sakura cooed as the crow cawed violently before flying down to her feet.

Onyx eyes stared at her toes and opened it's mouth slightly.

"You better not" Sakura snapped as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Sakura what are you doing" Sasuke asked again

"I'll explain later"Sakura spoke never taking her eyes off of the bird. The bird looked up at Sakura's face and it's eyes soften as she then bent down and forced a small amount of chakra into her index finger and placing it on the birds head.

Sakura whispered to the bird with stray tears falling on it's head as the birds eyes dilated. "Sasuke opened the window"

Sasuke walked over to the window and opened it,The crow looked down at Sakura's toe the back at her face before it nuzzled her foot before it flew up out of the window.

Sakura released a shaky breath as she watched the bird disappeared into the bright and clear sky.

* * *

 ** _Read,Favorite, and Comment_**


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-8-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

Fortune knocks but once,but misfortune has much more patience

Laurence J. Peter

* * *

Several Days Later

Uchiha,Itachi was a man of patience. He was a man that had sat through years and years of his parents,well father, lecturing him on how his main concerns should be for the welfare of his clan and not other people but Itachi soon learned that his concerns should be also focused on the pink haired medic he was dating at the time. Sakura opened his eyes to things that his father never taught him, and Itachi was eternally grateful to the woman for forcing herself into his life. While his father prided himself over the concerns of the clan over his own sons,Sakura's foundation was set on the welfare of other over her own needs. Even though he wouldn't openly admit it he was glad that she would chew him out for not only hours but for days when it came to trivial things. It was a sign that someone,other than his family cared about his well-being but even with all the weight of those responsibility and more Itachi had managed to stay level-headed.

Situated in a tall tree,on the outskirts of Ame, Itachi was waiting on a certain woman when his mind began to wonder about Sakura. The last time he had spoken to her, She had given him more information about Shisui's condition and they had a small talk about when he was due to come home. As much as Itachi _loved_ the thrill of battle,He was content with laying under her and spending almost every waking moment with her,even if she would lecture him about his eating and work habits. Itachi's keen sense of sight and sound quickly caught the sign of the woman and with no effort Itachi jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground barely making a noise. Several paper butterflies appeared before Itachi until they made the form of a woman. As they all disappeared,there stood the only female member of the group of S-ranked criminals formally known as Akatsuki. Konan.

Grey eyes stared at red

"What have you learned"Itachi asked watching the woman carefully

"That there is a coup d'etat in place"

Itachi stayed silent, He had a couple of suspicions that this would happen. Itachi went to ask another question when a loud caw caught the attention of both of the deadly ninjas. Red eyes looked up as the bird circled feverishly before swooping down towards the two. The crow smoothly landed on Itachi's forearm. Deactivating his sharingan Itachi placed a hand on the crows head,which nuzzled his hand gingerly. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at the birds action.

'Sakura' Itachi thought as he placed a hand upon the crows head as Sakura's message ran through his mind.

 _'Itachi-_ She had been crying ' _They need-I need you to come home now'_

"Is something wrong"Konan asked watching Itachi carefully.

Itachi shook his head "Did you do the extract"

Konan nodded

"I believe that they have found out that Shisui is dead." Itachi spoke as the bird watched the two carefully.

The female member of Akatsuki frowned slightly "What now"

"We move onto phase two"

Konan nodded absentmindedly "What do I tell him then"

Itachi stayed silent as if he was choosing his words wisely "Tell him once everything is said and done,I'll give him my answer.

Konan nodded and with a blink of an eye she was gone,leaving Itachi alone.

* * *

Several Days Later

Sakura had been a wreck ever since Shisui's memorial service, She wasn't getting any type of sleep,her appetite had diminished almost completely and whatever she did eat,she would end up throwing it back up in a manner of hours. Her brain still couldn't get over the fact that Shisui was actually gone and someone killed him. From the little information that Fugaku had shared with her,He was strongly pulling towards that someone in the hospital had committed the crime. Sakura wanted or rather needed to do something to keep her mind off of the events and even though Tsunade had told her, that she had enough sick days to take off she still needed something to do other than listen to her mother-in-law talk her to death on why her and Itachi haven't given her grandchildren yet.

"Sakura"

Sakura's head snapped up from her desk,which she had been staring, or rather sleeping on for the past hour or so, to see Sasuke standing in her doorway with a slight frown on his face.

"Is that all you male Uchiha's know how to do"Sakura asked causing Sasuke to frown deeper.

Sasuke glared at her as he walked into the room"My mother made you lunch"

Sakura sighed "I can't even think to eat right now"

Sasuke sat down in the chair in-front of her desk and pushed the bento box towards her."You know how she is so it's not like you have a choice"

Sakura inhaled sharply and then cupped her hand over her nose. "What's in there" She asked pushing the box back with her other hand. Sasuke shrugged as he reached over and opened the bento box "Ee- and at the mention of that Sakura pushed her chair back and dashed into her adjoining bathroom. Sasuke cringed as he listened to Sakura empty her stomach, while closing the bento box and placing it somewhere away from her desk. Sakura emerged from the bathroom several minutes later looking slightly paler.

"What's wrong you" Sasuke asked watching Sakura carefully

"I think it may be a bug" Sakura muttered as she snatched the cup of water off the edge of her desk.

"Don't pass it" Sasuke said scooting back slightly

Sakura glared at Sasuke before sitting down in her chair carefully. "Shut up"

"You've been doing this for a while haven't you Sakura"

She nodded eying him carefully "What are you getting at"

Sasuke shrugged "You're a medical ninja and you can't even diagnose yourself,You might be really ill or probably something worst like carrying the spawn of Satan"

Sakura glared Sasuke before her mind began to think back over the past couple of weeks. Come to think of it,she should have had a visit from her friend a week ago but she kept saying to herself that she had been stressing a lot that week dealing with concerns for Itachi's well-being, Shisui's death, Danzou's threats, and her healing arm. Sakura shook her head,in disbelief as everything came hitting her full force. Getting up rather quickly Sakura made a mad dash for her bathroom and slamming the door behind her, she searched through her medical cabinet for a pregnancy test,which she kept on hand since she'd had a couple of pregnancy scares in the past. It wasn't like she didn't want children,She just figured she wanted to still have a chance to be young,even though twenty two was still young. After sitting in the bathroom for half an hour,A loud knock pulled Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay in there"Sasuke asked

Sakura nodded forgetting that he was on the other side of the door. She got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Well" Sasuke asked watching Sakura carefully

"Positive"Sakura muttered "It came back positive"

'What a nice time to get pregnant' Sakura thought as stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "She's is going to blow a gasket once she hears this" He snickered

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth,when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal two anbu officers with Morino Ibiki in-front.

"What can I help you with" Sakura asked watching the three men

"You need to come with us Sakura" Ibiki spoke

"What for" Sasuke asked speaking up causing Ibiki to look in his direction

"I was speaking to Sakura,Sasuke"Ibiki spoke with a slight frown on his face

"What for" Sakura asked catching his attention

"It's just a couple of questions Sakura" Ibiki spoke

"Then why can't you do it here" Sakura asked

"I'd rather do elsewhere" Ibiki spoke turning his gaze towards Sasuke again. Sakura then looked at Sasuke before nodding her head. With one final glance Sasuke stared at Ibiki before he left out of the room,leaving Sakura and Ibiki alone in the room.

Sakura offered a seat to Ibiki which he politely declined. Sakura leaned against her desk

"What is this all about"

"You and your involvement in Shisui's death"

Sakura's eyed widened "You think I killed him"

Ibiki frowned "Sakura,come with me so we can talk in private" Ibiki spoke motioning Sakura towards her door,all the while with her hands placed protectively over her stomach.

* * *

After spending hours and hours in Konoha's Interrogation building,It was well after ten when Sakura arrived back at the Uchiha compound mentally and physically tired. She couldn't even figure out who would say that she had a role in Shisui's death. If anything she was the one who tried her best to prevent the man from dying. After defending herself against Ibiki's accusations for so many hours she was starting to get confused and starting believing that she had played a role in Shisui's death. After realizing Sakura's delicate condition,He decided to call it in for the day, reminding Sakura that he would be back to see her again. Sighing softly Sakura opened the door to the Uchiha residence when green eyes looked up and noticed a pair of onyx eyes that she had been missing for so long, as if being hit by lighting,all of the days activities, all of her problems,all of her worries seem to disappear as she ran into his opened arms.

"Itachi" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Itachi's long hand reached down and pulled Sakura's head up then gently placed his lips on hers. As she gripped his shirt tightly someone cleared their throat causing Sakura to break away from his lips but not his grip.

"You act like you haven't seen him in years" Sasuke spoke while looking away from the two. Sakura blushed madly as she tried to hide behind Itachi's arm.

Mikoto smiled "It's good to have you home Itachi"

Itachi nodded at his mother. Mikoto looked over to her husband and nudged him quite hard.

"How was the mission Itachi" Fugaku asked cutting his eyes from his wife to his eldest son

"Fine" Itachi replied looking over at his father. Fugaku nodded obviously not knowing what else to say

"Sasuke tells me you have some news to share, Sakura" Mikoto spoke with just the biggest and brightest smile on her face.

Sakura glared at Sasuke,who had conveniently looked away,She then looked back at Mikoto and nodded "You're finally gonna get some grandchildren"

Three pairs of onyx eyes stared at Sakura before Mikoto burst into tears. Itachi looked from his father down to Sakura,who was now blushing madly. Mikoto squealed almost too loud as she raced towards Sakura and pulled her into a not so tight hug.

"Congratulations" Mikoto beamed as she reached over and grabbed Itachi and included him in the hug. "I'm finally having a grandchild"

Sakura raised her head and distinctly saw a bright light in the usually stoic Uchiha eyes. Itachi nodded at Sakura before he returned his attention to his mother,who was chatting a mile a minute about clothes, what she could and couldn't eat and having more grandchildren.

"Let her have this one first" Sasuke spoke up. Mikoto looked back at Sasuke with a 'Shut up or else' look which easily caused the younger Uchiha to quickly shut his mouth. After Mikoto had settled down and decided to give the couple their alone time. Itachi and Sakura retreated back to his old bedroom. Once inside Itachi wasted no time claiming Sakura's lips with no plan of letting go of her no time soon.

"I missed you"She muttered in-between kisses.

Itachi smirked "I know"

Running his hands over her body,Itachi's hand stopped on her flat stomach. "A little bit of you and a little bit of me" Itachi muttered against her skin. Sakura couldn't help the smile that never seemed to fade. He was finally home.

* * *

 **Read,Favorite, & Comment**


	6. Chapter 6

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-9-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

We never know the love of a parent til we become parents ourselves

Henry Ward Beecher

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews so far (Keep it up) :)_**

* * *

 **The Next Night**

"Have they told you about Shisui yet" Sakura asked softly as she ran a finger along his bare chest.

Itachi nodded

"What I did wasn't enough" Sakura whispered as a stray tear fell down her face"I couldn't help him"

Itachi's grip on Sakura's waist tighten slightly as if saying _You did your best_

"I just don't understand any of it Itachi"

"It's not meant for you to understand, It just happens" Itachi spoke as he opened his eyes and then calmly looked down at Sakura's form who then looked up at him before looking back at his chest. It wasn't long before a wave of fresh tears came flowing down her face,landing on his chest. Sakura placed her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her soft cries.

"Sakura" Itachi spoke softly before he placed a small kiss into her hair.

"I couldn't even help him"Sakura cried as her voice began to break "I had a bad feeling about leaving him alone and now he's gone"

Itachi placed a hand on Sakura's back and began to rub it in circular motions. He knew Sakura and Shisui shared a great bond. A bond of friendship that had been created before he and Sakura had even began to date, that bond that grew even stronger after he and Sakura had wed but like how all relationship that Uchiha's have and it ends up being tainted by the dark and evil hands that surround them.

A hard and frantic knock pulled Itachi out of his thoughts. Looking down at Sakura,he saw glassy green eyes stare at him before she pulled out of his grip and curled into a ball. Sighing softly Itachi got out of the bed,walked out of the bedroom just as the visitor knocked harder. Sakura wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed and waited a couple of minutes before Itachi walked back into the room with a slight frown on his face.

"Who was it" Sakura asked watching him carefully.

Itachi looked at Sakura "Shizune"

"What is it"

Itachi stayed silent as he padded over to the tall oak drawer searching for a shirt.

"Itachi"

Itachi ignored Sakura,as he pulled out a shirt and slipped it on.

"Damn it Itachi,What is it"

Onyx eyes looked back at Sakura "The Hokage has been poisoned"

Sakura's eyes widened as her breath got caught in her throat ' _No,No,No'_

Itachi was instantly in front of her. "Sakura breathe"

At those words,instead of calming down the frantic medic began hyperventilating.

"Either calm down or I'll knock you out" Itachi spoke harshly as onyx stared into green. His threat fell immediately on deaf ears as Sakura clamped her eyes shut.

"Sakura open your eyes"

Sakura shook her head as fresh tears started to fall down her face

"Sakura"

"No Itachi"

Taking a moment to calm himself,Itachi inhaled slowly and exhaled deeply. "Sakura" and against her wishes Green eyes opened and clashed with three tomoes spinning wildly.

"Forgive me"Itachi muttered before Sakura was sent into a world of darkness.

* * *

A low groan passed through Sakura's lip as she slowly started to come to. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized that she wasn't home anymore but in the hospital. Her attention quickly shifted to Itachi,who was sitting in a nearby chair reading a book. Closing her eyes Sakura tried to recall the last thing she remembered before blacking out. Green eyes then snapped opened glared straight ahead soon Sakura's breathing hitched slightly.

"Sakura"

She raised a hand as if trying to get her thoughts together when suddenly there was a knock at the door,Catching both Sakura's and Itachi's attention.

"Come in" Sakura croaked.

The door came open to reveal a somewhat smiling Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here" Sakura asked

"Shizune informed me of Tsunade's condition"

Sakura frowned as she looked down at her hands.

Sensing the tension in the room, He spoke again"Well I'll leave you two alone" He spoke before leaving. Once the door to the room closed,Sakura looked up and opened her mouth to speak when her eyes caught the sight of blood on Itachi's hand.

"Itachi what happened to your hands" Sakura asked watching him carefully

"Nothing"Itachi spoke before returning his attention back to the book.

* * *

 **Inside of The Hokage Tower (1 Hour Ago)  
**

"Can you give a status report on Tsunade" Homura Mitokado asked looking up from the various scrolls that had been placed before the council.

"She is still unconscious but Shizune and her team are working around the clock on her" Jiraiya spoke.

"These are not time where we can sit around all day" Koharu Utatane spoke looking to Jiraiya "We must find a replacement for her immediately"

"Could you hold the position Jiraiya" Homura asked

Just as Jiraiya was about to respond Danzou quickly spoke up "I am more fitting for the role of Hokage" causing Jiraiya to look in his direction.

"Danzou I – Koharu was interrupted by a soft knock on the door,causing all four occupants to look in the direction of the door.

"Come in Itachi" Jiraiya spoke as the door to the room came open to reveal a frowning Itachi. Itachi walked into the room and bowed at the four.

"What is it" Homura asked watching Itachi carefully

"Permission to speak" Itachi asked never taking his eyes off of Danzou

"What are you doing here Uchiha" Danzou spoke

Koharu looked at the other two males before nodding "Go ahead"

Itachi calmly walked over to Danzou and stood in-front of him.

"Threaten my wife or clan again and I promise you that no one in this room or village will be able to save you" Itachi spoke

A wicked smile appeared on his face "The mighty Itachi,cares for his pathet-

Danzou couldn't finish his sentence when Itachi's fist crashed into Danzou's face three times before Jiraiya intervened and escorted Itachi out of the room rather roughly. Leaving Danzou sitting there with a bloody smile on his face.

* * *

Sighing softly Sakura knew that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Itachi no time soon,she was going to have to find out on her own. They sat in silence for a minute or two before their was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal a somewhat smiling Mikoto and a frowning Sasuke.

"How are you feeling Sakura" Mikoto asked as she walked into the room and stood at her bedside."Itachi told me that you had quite a little scare"

Green eyes cut towards Itachi,who had gotten up from his chair and was talking to Sasuke quietly, and then looked back at Mikoto and nodding. "Everything is fine"

"Good,I'm glad that you and my grandchild are okay" She smiled. Mikoto then turned away from Sakura to her sons. "Itachi,Sasuke give me and Sakura some mother and daughter time"

Sasuke looked at his mother before walking out of the room,Itachi looked from his mother to Sakura and nodded. Once the door was closed Mikoto took a seat next's to Sakura's bed and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"How are you and Itachi doing" Mikoto asked

"Fine,other than Itachi being a mute"

Mikoto let out a small laugh "Yes,he can be like that at times but you do know that he loves you right"

Sakura nodded

"I can remember the first time that I noticed the change in his behavior"

"Change in his behavior?"

Mikoto nodded "Do you remember when you had completed your very first trial run with him"

Sakura nodded as a small smile appeared on her face " I remember that day, Itachi said something I didn't agree with and I ended up breaking his arm."

Mikoto smiled "Yes,when he came home that day. You know what he asked me,How would he know when he had found that right person. I told him. That you'd find yourself doing things that you normally don't do. I'm pretty sure as you know Sakura,Itachi is a man of very few words and when he wants something,He is content on getting it."

"That I know" Sakura laughed

"Then you know"

Sakura nodded"That whenever I needed something he was always there to help me along the way"

"Do you remember the time that Itachi and I stopped by the house that day and we, or rather I chatted for hours and hours with your parents."

Sakura nodded

"Itachi wanted to ask your parents for their permission to marry you"

Sakura stared at Mikoto "What"

Mikoto nodded

"Why not just ask me,like any normal person"

"Incase you haven't noticed Sakura but Itachi isn't like a normal person. I have taught my sons that family is an important thing and when you have family you find love, that no-one else can give you. And Itachi saw something in you that day you broke his arm. He saw someone that he wanted in his life forever."

A stray tear fell down Sakura's face as she quickly wipe it away "I-I didn't know that,that's why he never gave up when I told him no the first time"

Mikoto nodded as she patted Sakura's hand "Itachi is like his father, even if he won't admit it. Fugaku was the same way at Itachi's age even though I did something a little bit less violent to him"

Sakura blushed slightly

"But nonetheless here we are so many years later"

"How do you do it"Sakura asked watching Mikoto carefully"I mean with all the chaos that seemed to follow this clan"

"I keep reminding myself that they're my family and I'll stick by them no matter what"

Sakura smiled as there was a small knock on the door and it opened it to reveal Itachi.

"I'm guessing he wants his lovely wife to get some rest"Mikoto smiled as she pulled away from Sakura. As Mikoto began to walk away she stopped and quickly turned back around.

"I knew I was forgetting something" She smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small blanket. "This is for my lovely grandchild,this was Itachi's when he was a baby"

As if it could Sakura's smile doubled as she accepted the blanket "Thank you Mikoto-san"

Mikoto beamed as she watched Sakura stare in awe at the blanket before bidding the two a goodnight before leaving out of the room,leaving the two alone. Sakura looked down at the navy blanket that had a big Uchiha insignia in the middle of it. Sakura looked up at Itachi who was staring back at her with nothing but clear admiration.

* * *

 **Five Days Later(That Night)**

"Have you heard of who they have made the temporary Hokage until Tsunade-sama gets better" Sakura asked looking at the three other male Uchiha's.

Itachi nodded "They've chosen Danzou"

Sakura couldn't help the scowl that mared her face. She knew that it was something about that man she didn't like but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nothing about that man was any good, At this moment she knew that she would have to remain vigilant when it came to anything dealing with that man.

Sakura tried to stifle a yawn,that clearly caught the attention of her husband. She tried to avoid his cautious gaze when she just couldn't handle it anymore. She should of retired when Mikoto had called it a night but she wanted to see what other information she could get out of the males and with the three silent men glancing at each other, she knew that it was time for her to call it a day. She bid a quick goodnight to the three men before retreating to Itachi's old bedroom. When she made it into the room,she didn't even notice how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

Even with her halfway sleep,Sakura could hear whoever it was walking around in the room. She was wondering why Itachi was walking around so much but when a hand clamped itself on her mouth her eyes shot open to see a white mask staring directly at her. Looking down slightly,she could see a kunai knife glistening from the moonlight. Sakura had began to slightly hyperventilate.

"You'll learn your place Uchiha"

Green eyes widened before she began to struggle. The assailant tried to subdue her thrashing arms but using her quick wit she quickly focused her chakra into her hand and easily grabbed the intruders throat before easily crushing it. Shifting her weight,she quickly shoved the man's body off of her onto the floor. Gasping for breath Sakura sat up on the bed as she looked at the man's body. Looking closely she quickly noticed the mask as something anbu wore. Slowly getting off of the bed,She rolled the man's heavy body over.

"Only way to find out" Sakura muttered as she opened the man's mouth,quickly finding the curse seal. Sakura cursed under her breath as she grabbed the kunai knife and rushed out of the room. Running through the badly damaged house,Sakura quickly began to search for Mikoto. After looking and finding empty rooms,Sakura found her huddled into a corner holding her stomach.

"Mikoto" Sakura called out as she rushed to her side.

"I'm okay" She spoke as a small trail of blood seeped from her mouth. Sakura quickly focused her chakra into her hand and went to heal Mikoto when she placed her hand on Sakura's "It's too late for me Sakura" Mikoto smiled as she looked at her daughter-in-law.

"No,I can still save you" Sakura spoke as stray tears fell down her face.

Mikoto shook her head before a loud cough passed through her lips. "Take care of Itachi and Sasuke" she spoke as she placed something in Sakura's open hand. Sakura looked down and noticed that it was her necklace.

"Let me save you" Sakura cried out as she tried to push her chakra into Mikoto's body.

Sakura listened as Mikoto whispered something to her before slumping into Sakura's arms. Sakura's let out a low sob as several root ninja stood in the doorway.

"Sakura get down"

Sakura shielded Mikoto's body as a large gush of fire engulfed the root ninja and lit parts of the house on fire. Looking up Sakura saw Itachi,Sasuke and Fugaku running towards her. The three men stopped dead in their tracks as Sakura sat there cradling Mikoto's lifeless body. For the first time Sakura had seen something flash across Fugaku's face.

"K-Kaa-san" Sasuke spoke as he dropped to his knees.

"Itachi get your wife and Sasuke out of here now" Fugaku spoke not even looking back at his sons.

Itachi nodded as he ran into the room just as Sakura had gently laid Mikoto on the wooden floor. Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and hauled her into his arms as he walked back over to Sasuke.

"Itachi"

Itachi looked back at his father "I'm proud of everything you have done son,You and Sasuke."

Itachi nodded as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

Itachi,Sakura and Sasuke had materialized in-front of Itachi's and Sakura's home. Itachi roughly yanked Sasuke to his feet. "Grieve later" he spoke as he almost dragged Sakura into the house, to their bedroom.

"I-Itachi what's going on" Sakura asked finally finding her voice

Red eyes looked back at her before he reached into their closet and pulled out two black bags.

"Itachi" Sakura cried out.

"Danzou has discreetly ordered the death of every Uchiha"

"W-What"Sakura stuttered as he checked the content of the bags "For what crime"

Red eyes looked at her "Treason"

Sakura watched as Itachi ran over to a spot by her and grabbed the blanket that his mother have given Sakura and stuffed it into an opened bag.

"Sasuke" Itachi called out. Footsteps could be heard as the younger Uchiha ran into the house and before he had even time to think straight,Itachi had threw the two bags at him.

"Sakura clear the floor"

Sakura stared at Itachi before she focused a small amount of chakra into her foot and slammed it down. After clearing the debris Itachi pulled another black bag from underneath the floorboard. "Let's Go" He spoke and as the two walked out of the house,Itachi emerged from the house, seconds later with what looked like a photo album. Just as he was about to placed it into Sakura's hand, a loud explosion erupted from the center of the Uchiha District, causing all three of them to look back in awe.

"Father" Sasuke muttered under his breath

Itachi took the black bag from Sakura's shoulder and slung it over his shoulder. Itachi turned back towards the house

Itachi quickly ran through the familiar hand-signs _Snake,Ram,Monkey,Boar,Horse Tiger. Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu._ Inhaling deeply Itachi exhaled as a large burst of flames erupted from him,engulfing their home into flames.

Itachi looked over to Sakura,who was staring at an object in her hand.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up at Itachi

"Will you be okay to travel"

Sakura nodded as she closed her hand,clasping the necklace tightly.

'I promise you Mikoto-san I'll never let anything happen to either of them'

Itachi nodded at the two before the three surviving Uchiha's disappeared into the night.

* * *

 _ **Read,Favorite, and Comment**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-11-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

If opportunity doesn't knock,build a door

Milton Berle

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for the reviews,favoring this story,adding me to your favorite authors list. I realized that after posting this chapter and looking over it(looking for random errors),I noticed that I uploaded the wrong part of Chapter 7. So here it note that things have been added before you skip over this chapter to chapter 8._**

* * *

Sighing softly,Sakura tore her gaze from the window,which she had been staring out since they had arrived at this Inn,after traveling for five days non-stop. She was looking down at Mikoto's necklace,which was dangling from her neck, when Itachi walked into the room. Walking over to her,Itachi sat down and watched Sakura carefully.

"How- she cleared her throat "How is Sasuke doing" She asked as her green eyes looked up into cold onyx eyes.

"Still grieving"

Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Itachi's shoulder "Why do I feel like I caused all of this" She muttered.

Onyx eyes watched her carefully before wrapping his arm around the kunoichi,pulling her closer. "It was inevitable"

"What do you know" Sakura asked looking up and cutting her eyes towards him.

"Rest" Itachi spoke as he removed himself from Sakura, and walking into into the adjoining bathroom. Sakura huffed slightly before she got up,pulled the covers back and got in the bed and it wasn't long before Sakura had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened quickly as he recognized the familiar chakra. He knew that she wasn't due to see him again until a couple of weeks, He figured whatever it was had to be important if she had woken him up out of his sleep,at- He looked over Sakura's short form at the clock- three o' clock in the morning. Adjusting slightly,Itachi pulled away from Sakura,who reluctantly remained sleeping, and slowly got out of the bed,slipped on a shirt and shoes before leaving out of the room quietly.

Itachi found the woman with absolutely no problem. Red eyes stared straight ahead as she came out of the shadows,with someone leaning on her.

"I see you wouldn't take no for an answer"Itachi spoke as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Leaning against the woman, was a man that the world thought was dead. Clad in his usual Uchiha attire with a black eye patch over his left eye,stood Shisui.

Shisui smiled slightly "Of course not,when Konan told me of what happened in the village,I wanted to make sure that you three were okay"

Itachi nodded

The smirk soon disappeared from his face "So what are you going to do about the situation at hand"

"Its going to take some time but I have to confirm my suspicions before I make my next move"

Shisui nodded as he was roughly poked in his side. Shisui looked back at Konan who was staring at Itachi. "Well I guess this is our cue to leave"

Itachi nodded "Take care of Shisui" Itachi spoke turning his attention towards Konan,who simply nodded as the two disappeared into a tornado of paper butterflies.

* * *

Sakura was roughly awaken by the sound of an object crashing in the room next to them, As Sakura started to sit up on the bed, A somewhat cold hand reached up and stopped her from getting out of the bed. Looking over Sakura noticed Itachi staring at her before releasing her arm,getting out of the bed walking over to the door,yanking it open and leaving out of the room. Running a hand over her face,she could distinctly hear Sasuke's voice through the thin walls.

"I couldn't even help them" Sasuke spoke with clear frustration in his voice. "Why couldn't I save them"

"Sasuke"

"No Itachi, Don't try to coddle me like I'm a child, You're the so call prodigy of our clan and you just let them die"

Itachi remained silent as Sasuke continued "This whole damn thing is so, so- Sasuke let out a frustrated cry.

"What would you have me do Sasuke"Itachi asked calmly"Would you rather me leave Sakura alone in this world to carry for our child, with your niece or nephew while I died alongside our parents"

Sasuke remained silent "Maybe if she would of did her job ou- Sakura could distinctly hear the distinct sound of a fist hitting skin.

As she got out of bed and made her way towards Sasuke's room,she could hear a low thud as she walked in to find Itachi holding Sasuke,by the collar, against the wall. Looking closely she could see the red bruise on Sasuke's face,even with his head down, and the fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Itachi stop" Sakura spoke stepping towards the two brothers. Itachi didn't pay Sakura any mind as his gaze stayed on Sasuke. "Itachi"

Huffing slightly Itachi unceremoniously dropped Sasuke onto the hard floor and stepping back. Sakura shook her head slightly as she walked past Itachi and kneeled in-front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Sakura spoke out as she reached out to touch his face when he smacked her hand away.

"Leave me alone"Sasuke muttered as he slowly got up to his feet and walked past Sakura and Itachi, not before brushed him rather roughly before walking out of the room. Rising up,Sakura looked back and watched as Itachi turned to leave when she reached out and grabbed him.

"Itachi, Don't let Sasuke beat himself up over this" Sakura spoke as he shrugged out of his grip and walking back towards their room. She stopped in the doorway before turning back towards him "Fix this" she uttered before slamming the door. Onyx eyes closed for a moment before opening again. After a minute of weighing his options, Itachi went looking for his brother and knowing Sasuke,He knew exactly where he was. Making the familiar hand-sign Itachi disappeared only to reappear on the roof.

"Get lost"

Itachi looked at Sasuke carefully before he walked over to Sasuke and sat, as the two brother looked up at the moon. The two stayed silent for a while until Itachi spoke up.

"She's beating herself up just as you are, She loved them as much as you and I"

Sasuke didn't bother to look in his brother's direction.

"You don't love anybody, You're incapable of love"

Itachi paused slightly before speaking "Then what do you call it,When I'm looking after you and Sakura's well-being"?

"You have a strong sense of nobility,that's all you have" Sasuke replied coldly. "You see things that are suppose to be right and you try to make that happen."

"You're wrong" Itachi spoke as he looked back up at the moon. "I'm not the sadist you and Sakura call me behind my back"

Sasuke didn't bother to speak

"Mistakes were made that night"

"Why can't you apologize like a normal person"

"We Uchiha's don't know how to apologize" Itachi spoke

And completely out of nowhere He reached over and poked Sasuke's forehead "Go to sleep" and with that Itachi disappeared.

Itachi reappeared in their room and stood there as he watched Sakura move slightly in the bed. Smirking inwardly Itachi slid into the bed and pulled Sakura close,placing a long hand over her stomach.

"Thank you" Sakura muttered as she snuggled into his warmth. Itachi placed a kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes.

* * *

They had set out early that next morning, Knowing that it would of taken them half of that day to make it to a place,they would call home for a while. When they did arrive a small smile appeared on Sakura's face as she stared at the small and quaint house. This house is where Itachi and Sakura had spent their honeymoon and while they were only suppose to stay for three days they ended up staying for a week. Walking up the the door,Itachi pulled out a set of house keys and unlocked the door. Stepping aside Sakura walked into the house,followed by Sasuke and then Itachi. Her smiled seemed to have doubled as she stepped over the threshold.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you might have to make due of the couch until we figure something out about your bedroom,seeing that we'll be here for a while."

Sasuke frowned as he walked in and sat on the somewhat comfortable couch,He then looked at Itachi and Sakura

Itachi shrugged as he grabbed the three bags and made it towards the back of the house,with a somewhat smiling Sakura following after him.

"Shouldn't we tell him,that we christened that couch too"

Sakura frowned "It's been cleaned"

Itachi smirked "Sasuke we christened that couch too"

"ITACHI"

They could hear things falling on the living-room floor when then the front door opening and closing roughly.

Itachi and Sakura entered into their bedroom,he promptly dropped the bags before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"You didn't have to say that to him" Sakura scolded

Itachi shrugged as placed a small kiss on her forehead,Wrapping her arms around his torso Itachi pulled her close. Sakura laughed at the memory, it amazed her that she didn't come back home pregnant after her and Itachi christened every room in the house, on their honeymoon.

"We'll have to expand this place if we'll be here for a while"Sakura muttered as she played with a strand of his hair. Itachi simply nodded.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment before speaking again "Itachi"

"Hm"

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal"

Itachi looked up at her "I'm not sure"

Sakura sighed softly

* * *

Four months had passed since they had arrived at the cottage and the renovations had been completely done when Sakura had noticed a significant change in Itachi's behavior. Itachi had been training a lot more with Sasuke and pushing him to his breaking points and every-time she would try to intervene He would simply look at her with a _Stay out of it_ glare before resuming again with a battered Sasuke. They were all outside at the moment, Itachi training with Sasuke and Sakura was simply sitting under a tree reading a medical journal when she looked up and noticing that the sky was starting to darken. Placing a hand on her noticeable belly Sakura looked up at the two males who,stopped mid-strike and turned looked at her. Knowing who was coming Sakura quickly called Sasuke over,who helped the medic to her feet. Letting Sasuke help her into the house,Sakura glanced back to see Itachi looking off in a distance and in the blink of an eye He was gone.

"Where is Itachi going" Sasuke asked looking at her

"Going to check and make sure that the genjutsu around this place is still up." Sakura spoke as she looked out the window. Sasuke watched Sakura carefully before he left the living-room area and heading towards his bedroom. She watched and listened as lightening crackled across the sky. Deciding not to sit by the window and look for Itachi anymore,she began tidying up the already clean house. Soon the rain started softly before it became harder and harder. Sakura was halfway through with making dinner when Itachi came through the door,soaking wet. As much as she wanted to lecture him on staying out there so late,she decided to let it go. She watched silently as he slid out of his shoes and shirts before walking towards the back of the house. After a somewhat quiet dinner with Sasuke,They both bid each other a goodnight before turning in for the night. Walking into their bedroom,She saw Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed,staring blankly out the window. Just as she was about to say something to him, _someone_ wanted to mess with their mommy's bladder and forgetting Itachi at the moment, Sakura went to relieve herself and once she came back out Itachi was still in that same spot staring out of the window.

"Itachi" Sakura called out softly as she walked over to his side. Giving her no answer she sat down next to him,focused some of her chakra into her hand, and did a quick sweep over Itachi's body,After finding nothing wrong with him she pulled her chakra back into her body and as she got up his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist,just a tad bit too hard and slowly pulled her back down.

"What's going on Itachi" Sakura asked as she looked over at him.

"Stay"

After they had gotten situated in the bed, and with Sakura laying on his chest and halfway asleep. Within several minutes a small trail of blood began to leak from his left eye as he effortlessly deactivated his sharingan.

"What's wrong with your eyes" Sakura muttered into his chest

Itachi remained silent as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

Sakura pulled back from Itachi slightly and stared at him. "It's already started hasn't it"

Itachi nodded

"If your mangekyou sharingan is starting to activate then it means we have to start the process soon before you completely lose your eyesight"

Itachi nodded "I know,

"You have to explain it to him"

Itachi nodded again

"But how are you going to explain to Sasuke that you need his eyes"

Itachi shrugged

* * *

 **Read,Favorite, and Comment**


	8. Chapter 8

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-12-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

Patience is the art of hoping.

Luc de Clapiers

* * *

 **Okay quick reminder, You have to go back and read chapter 7,I changed it around, and I tell you that in chapter 7 before it starts. So go back and read it then come read chapter**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

It was early that morning when Itachi had ventured deep into the dense forest,heading towards their meeting space. He knew that Sakura would start getting suspicious on why he was leaving at all hours of the night and then returning just before she had began to wake up or after. Stopping he watched as she jumped out of a nearby tree and landing in-front of him.

"How is he" Itachi asked looking up at the woman.

"He's fine at the moment"

Itachi nodded

Konan frowned and nodded "He's too stubborn to die"

Itachi sighed inwardly knowing that they would have to get down to business soon "Is everything ready for phase two"

Konan nodded "Just waiting on you"

"Then prepare to leave at midnight"

Konan nodded again as she turned to leave then she stopped "He's still requesting for your answer"

Itachi remained silent before looking up at the sky "Tell him that I'll accept his request. I'll join Akatsuki"

Konan nodded before she disappeared into a wave of paper butterflies,leaving Itachi to his thoughts

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened as a rather rough cough passed through her lips. Slowly getting up Sakura sat up on the bed,inhaled and exhaled as she listened to the slight rattle in her breathing.

"Ita- she perused her lips before remembering that he had disappeared a couple of days ago and haven't came home since. He had been doing that quite often once they arrived here. She knew that he did it when they were back in Konoha and she had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Getting out of bed,she quickly showered and began her day. Green eyes caught sight of onyx hair before it disappeared around the corner, as she exited out of their bedroom. Judging by the height,She knew it was Sasuke before she followed after him. Walking into the kitchen she watched as Sasuke roamed around the kitchen.

"What are you doing" Sakura asked as she noticed several ingredients on the kitchen island.

"Dinner" Sasuke muttered before looking back in the cabinets.

'Dinner' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke, she then looked out a window and noticing that the sun was beginning to set. "How long have I been sleep"

"For a while,I figured you were too tired"

Closing her eyes Sakura let out a low groan. She had been doing that for a couple of days now, Something in the back of her mind was telling her that she shouldn't be that tired while only in her second trimester.

"One of Kakashi's mutts came by here with a message"

Green eyes snapped open "What was it"

"I don't even know how he even knew we were here"

"He and Tsunade-sama, along with your parents are the only ones who knew about this place" Sakura spoke taking a seat at the dining table. "What did he say"

"He said that the Hokage has been moved to undisclosed location with Shizune and Jiraiya"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "At least she's safe"

Sasuke nodded "I don't know for long though,Kakashi also said something about Konoha and Sound in the process of making a treaty."

Sakura could only stare

"And that's not the worst thing,Kakashi said that they have named a primary suspect in the Uchiha massacre"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a _Don't tell me_ face

Sasuke nodded "Itachi"

"Who named him"

"Danzou"

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it

"What is it"Sasuke asked turning back towards her

"There is no way that they could believe that Itachi was the mastermind about this, Itachi had to do something to make Danzou accuse him of a crime that he didn't commit"

"How do you figure that"

Sakura shrugged "Itachi doesn't provoke someone without a good reason"

The two stayed silent for a while until a rough cough passed through Sakura's lips. Covering her mouth she coughed again and when she pulled her hand back she stared at the blood in her hand.

"Sakura are you okay"

Sakura exhaled softly as she felt small pinches in her chest. "I think I may need get to a hospital"

Onyx eyes widened "How far is the nearest hospital"

"Maybe ten miles away"

Sasuke quickly walked over to her "Do I need to get Itachi"

Sakura shook her head "It'll be pointless trying to find your brother,Let's just go" She spoke as she got up from the chair. After collecting his weapons pouch they left the house.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at the house a little after ten o' clock that night after Sakura had told the doctors,over and over again that she could monitor herself in the comfort of her home and after a catching that deadly Uchiha stare from Sasuke,they quickly discharged with the right prescribed medicine. Walking into the home,Sasuke quickly bid Sakura goodnight before he turned in for the night. Just as she was taking off her sandals she noticed another of shoes at the doorway. Itachi's. Moving a little quicker,she walked into their bedroom where it was deathly quiet. Sighing softly she placed the medicine on the dresser before closing the door. She walked into their bathroom and began running her bath water. As the bathtub began to become full and a little steam occupied the room,Sakura quickly discarded her clothes before stepping into the tub. A soft sigh escaped through her lips as her muscles began to relax. When she emerged out of the bathroom clad in only a towel,she frozen slightly as green eyes met onyx.'

"Where have you been Itachi" Sakura asked

The stoic Uchiha remained quieted as he stared at her.

"Are you hurt Itachi" She asked as she stepped closer to him

He shook his head

Just as she was about to walk away from her silent lover,His hand quickly shot up and caught her wrist,again with a slight bit of pressure. Turning back towards her,Itachi quickly removed the towel as a soft gasp passed through her lips. "I-Itachi"

He looked,from her now red face, and then slowly down her body until he stopped on her every expanding belly, Releasing his grip on Sakura's wrist. He brought both hands to cup the place where their child was growing.

"Are you well" He asked looking up at her face.

Sakura nodded

"Good" He spoke as he took his hands off of her stomach and letting her finish getting dressed for the bed.

* * *

It was several hours later when Sakura let out a low groan as something pecked her face softly,Mumbling something incoherent she rolled the bed and it wasn't even a minute later when that something poked her face again. Opening her eyes,Sakura blinked once,twice and three times thinking that she was hallucinating. The assailant pecked her nose again. Sitting up abruptly,the crow viciously flapped his wings before settling down again.

"What are you doing here" Sakura muttered as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. The crow cawed loudly as it flew over to the window and pecked at it once. Sakura got out of the bed and walked over to the window. "I don't even know what I'm looking for" She muttered as she looked around, when suddenly she saw Sasuke running into forest at full speed.

"Where are you going" Sakura wondered as she watched Sasuke disappear into the room and it wasn't but minutes later when suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the house. Turning slightly Sakura quickly saw that Itachi wasn't in the bed or rather hadn't been in it at all.

"Itachi" She sighed as she quickly put on a pair of pants and rushed out of the house. As she entered into the dense forest,Sakura quickly lost Sasuke's trail and the spot of the explosion. Looking up in one of the trees, she quickly spotted the crow watching her carefully.

"Can you find your owner" Sakura called out as the bird looked at her. The bird cawed loudly before it swooped down to her feet. "Not me,Itachi"

The crow cawed loudly before it took flight again,and began to flew through the forest with Sakura hot on it's trail.

'I swear I'll knock the both of them out' as she tried to keep her senses alert as she followed the chakra signature of the crow's. It took her no time to locate both Sasuke and Itachi. She froze at the sight Itachi was standing by the female member of Akatsuki while Sasuke was several meters from them with a kunai knife in his hand.

As she was about her make her presence known,Red eyes looked in her direction before adjusting back to Sasuke.

"Have you been planning this for a while"Sasuke asked watching his only brother "Were we suppose to be collateral like everyone in our clan was"

Itachi remained silent as he stared at Sasuke. Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke and watched as he was about to attack when Itachi disappeared and then reappeared out of nowhere and stared Sasuke in his eyes. She watched as Itachi said something to Sasuke before he punched Sasuke,dead in stomach. Sasuke fell to his knees and watched as his brother took a couple of back when he slumped down on the ground unmoving,other than his chest rising and falling. Red eyes then cut back towards the place Sakura was watching from. She quickly stepped out from behind the tree and walked into the clearing.

"What is this" Sakura asked as she watched Itachi carefully

"Doing what I need to"

Sakura looked at Itachi up and down until her gaze stopped on his hand. She froze slightly as she noticed his wedding band missing from his finger.

She couldn't help as the tears began forming in her eyes "Now I see your true colors,Itachi" Knowing full well that she was in no position to physically fight Itachi,she would fight him at a game he played so well ."You're dead to me" She seethed as red eyes stared at her coldly and In a blink of an eye both the woman and Itachi were gone, leaving Sakura there alone with an unconscious Sasuke.

* * *

It had been almost a week later after Itachi's apparent betrayal and Sakura couldn't figure out what was going on in the head of Itachi,while Sasuke just brushed his brother off like he was dead. Sakura was halfway in lala land when there was a knock at her door. Knowing that no one in the village would dare come near the house after that incident so many years ago. She opened the door to reveal a somewhat smiling Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensi"Sakura spoke as she hugged the man.

Kakashi politely returned the hug"Its good to see that you're in good health" He smiled as Sakura let him into the house.

Sakura nodded "What are you doing way out here" She asked

At that sentence Kakashi's smile quickly fell into a sad frown

"What is it" Sasuke asked walking into the living-room.

"Itachi has officially been entered into the Bingo book as an S- ranked criminal"

Sakura stared with her mouth agape "For what"

"For not only killing the entire Uchiha clan-"

"Which he didn't do" Sakura interjected

"but also the assassination attempt of Danzou and the assassination of Lady Tsunade."

"Assassination of Lady Tsunade" Sakura asked obviously confused "Tsunade-sama is still alive"

Kakashi looked back over Sakura and shook his head "She died yesterday morning"

Sakura collapsed onto the couch staring at him.

"There's no way Itachi could of tried to kill Tsunade,Danzou had to lied" Sasuke spoke almost knocking over a near-by chair.

Kakashi shook his head "There are several people who said they saw Itachi leaving out of her office just moments before she collapsed.

"Let me guess,A woman by the name of Rei was there"

Kakashi looked from Sakura to Sasuke then back at Sakura"How did you know"

"Rei is working with Danzou,I suspect that she might be in Root or something connected to him

"That would be a hard thing to prove. It'll be Danzou's word against those of wanted fugitives"

Sasuke sighed "What about this treaty between Sound and Konoha"

"It's being signed as we speak"

Sakura sighed softly as she ran a hand over her face "This is horrible"

"Where is Itachi" Kakashi asked

Sasuke looked and Sakura,who looked at him then at Kakashi "Itachi has joined Akatsuki"

* * *

The medic,reining from the Village Hidden in the Leave had decided to call in for a day. Even after Kakashi had told her and Sasuke all of the things,several months ago, that were happening back in their home village,Sakura was tired of hearing these things and being this far in her pregnancy, Sakura didn't want to add anymore stress,what Itachi had already placed on her, in fear of causing any harm to the child residing in her. She had just gotten settled into the bed when she spoke.

"What do you want" Sakura asked not bothering to look up.

Konan stared at the medic "I'm just here to pass a message"

"What is that"

"Itachi and Pein are making preparations to move on Konoha"

"What does that have to do with me"

"Itachi will need you to accompany him"

Sakura sighed loudly " As you can see,I'm too far along to traveling such distances"

"That's why Shisui and I are here"

Sighing softly Sakura sat up on the bed and stared at the missing-nin in-front of her "In case you haven't heard Shisui is dead,How can he be accompanying you"

There was a low knock on the door before it came open to reveal a some-what smiling Shisui "Sakura,It hurts that you think I was dead"

Sakura stared at Shisui and then at Konan then back at Shisui "You're alive"

"You can't get rid of me that easy" Shisui spoke

Sakura smiled at the him before promptly passing out.

* * *

 **Read,Favorite, and Comment**


	9. Chapter 9

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-13-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

Once you bring life into the world, you must protect it. We must protect it by changing the world

Ellie Wiesel

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: After looking over(and slightly fixing) Chapters 7 & 8,I had to stop myself from banging my head against the wall,for some of the words that were missing in those chapter but I'll eventually go back and re-edit those chapters when this story is finish (Chapter 11). but we still have this chapter! So please continue to read,favorite,review this if you see errors,pretend that they are fixed :)  
**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was thoroughly convinced she was going crazy. Not only had Itachi, blatantly abandoned his family,she had actually managed to stay calm and not deliver a premature baby on the forest floor. Another reason why she believed that she was going crazy was that Shisui, who she had mourned over and cried over,several months ago was miraculous alive and standing in-front of her asking for help.

"I must be losing my mind"Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes and then reopening them several times.

"Sakura I kid you not, You're not I'm perfectly alive and in need of your help."

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm seven months pregnant"Sakura spoke as she shook her head slightly "I don't know how I can be any of use to you"

"That I can see and you'll know whether you can or not"

"Why me"

"You're the only one properly trained to do something like this" Shisui spoke watching Sakura as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sakura shook her head "How about Tsu- Sakura stopped mid-sentenced as a frown graced her lips "Why can't you find another medic"

"Itachi doesn't want,or rather trust anyone but you" Shisui interrupted.

The frown on Sakura's face quickly turned into a scowl"Incase Konan hasn't informed you yet, _He'_ s dead to me"

Shisui sighed "Sakura he couldn't of did nothing that bad"

"Oh yeah, Itachi has been named as the primary suspect in the death of _my_ mentor. Not to mention the fact that he abandoned his heavily pregnant wife and Sasuke for some unknown reason to join a group of S-ranked criminals, all the while we're being personally being hunted by both Hunter-nin and Root. On-top of that Itachi's eyesight has been deteriorating for God knows how long and He's probably getting ready to charge into battle halfway blind"

Shisui whistled lowly "Yeah,that is bad"

"Tell me about it" Sakura muttered as she got out of the bed. "I'm sorry but I don't see how I can be of any help,Shisui"

"Have you maybe thought that Itachi was doing all of this for you,the child and Sasuke"

 _I have taught my sons that family is an important thing_

Sakura sighed as she tried to get the frown off of her face "One question and I'll agree to whatever you need me to do"

Shisui nodded "What is it"

"What happened to you,all those months ago"

Shisui sighed "I knew you were going to ask that,If I explain it I'll have to start from the beginning"

"Might as well start now"

"Sakura,This story starts way before any of us were even thought about"

"Fine,Don't tell me I just won't help you with whatever you want me to help you with"

"No wonder I didn't like to coming over to your home,You play dirty"

She smirked "So I've been told,Now talk"

Shisui sighed "On the day that I was attacked I had a meeting with Danzou, concerning a _special_ mission that he wanted you and I to complete, and as he was talking,Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I something was off about this meeting but I put it off,thinking that I was still mentally tired from arriving back from Ame,that morning.

Sakura quickly interrupted him "What were you doing in Amegak- Sakura then looked at Konan,who was now staring out the window "O-Oh"

Shisui blushed slightly. "Anyway, As he was talking I could clearly hear the frustration in his voice, when he was talking about Itachi and the clan. And when I decided that I had had enough of him disrespecting Itachi and the clan and I started to walk away from him,He then grabbed a hold of my arm and the next thing I know I woke up in a hospital."

"So he's the one who stole your left eye"

Shisui nodded

"But why fake your death"

"When I was in the hospital somewhat unconscious, I could hear Danzou talking to a woman, telling her that I needed to be taken care of. I'm guessing that you informed Itachi,because he ended up notifying Konan. Itachi explained that he had needed to fake my death, not only to protect me when I couldn't, but to see what Danzou would do next."

"Then what about the Uchiha massacre"

"Danzou knew that Itachi had been collecting information on him, and he knew that was going to completely ruin his chances of ever becoming Hokage and ultimately lead to his death"

"And he couldn't have that"

Shisui nodded "He knew that he needed to do something to get Itachi off of his trail for a moment or just get rid of him. He intentionally meant for root to kill only the main family but knowing how close knit the Uchiha clan is,He couldn't risk it so he slaughtered the whole clan.

"All because of the dirt Itachi had gathered on him"Sakura shook her head "Why not confront Itachi then"

"Sakura you must realize that Itachi is a hard man to keep up with"

"Yeah I know"

"But anyway he knew that Itachi wasn't going to just let you die pregnant or not nor Sasuke.

"He knew I was pregnant"

Shisui nodded again "Itachi had mention something about a spy being in the hospital but didn't have a chance to figure out who it was."

Sakura sighed softly as she began to process all of this information. "What do you need from me"

"I need you to do an eye transplant"

"Where are you going to find an eye at,nevertheless one with the sharingan"

"I'm going to get mines back"

* * *

After Shisui had gotten through talking to Sakura,He had went to reveal himself to Sasuke, A smile appeared on her lips as she heard the light punches being thrown before and Konan could the hear the interaction between the males,she then turned her attention back to Konan,who was staring out of the window.

"I'm pretty sure you're glad that he's up and moving" Sakura spoke

"He can be pretty annoying"Konan muttered.

Sakura laughed"That I know"

Soon Shisui emerged out of the back room "Sakura I know that I'm asking for a lot I ju-

Sakura held up her hand "It's okay Shisui,You're family I've been through hell and high water with this clan.I won't give up you all so easily"

"Does that mean Itachi too"

Sakura frowned "That's another story but we'll see"

Shisui nodded "So will you be okay to travel in a couple of days"

"I hope so,if not be prepared to help deliver your cousin" Sakura spoke as she gave a fake smile.

"Keep on saying that and you'll have the baby early for real"

"God I hope not"

"If anything Konan is going to try and keep you as comfortable as possible"

Konan turned her attention from the window back to Shisui who was staring straight ahead,with a slight smile on his face. Konan roughly poked Shisui before getting up and making her way towards the door.

"We'll see you in a couple of days"Shisui spoke as he hugged Sakura.

"Good,Be safe you two" Sakura replied as she hugged him back.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Sakura was almost a complete wreck two days later,not only had she not gotten a wink of sleep,thanks to the child nesting inside of her. She was constantly getting up throughout the night, going to the bathroom,and the worst part about that was that she couldn't get comfortable,and with her not being comfortable,she was stuck roaming around the house, waking up Sasuke, who clearly wanted to complain about her doing all of that walking but deciding not to since the medic didn't look like she wanted or needed to be bothered. Shisui and Konan came just minutes after she had finally got a chance to lay down,when her child decided to want to stop moving around. Seeing that the medic was somewhat sleepy,Shisui almost didn't want to bother the medic but they had to get moving.

"Sakura"

"I thought I was going to be ready,but this child of mines insisted on keeping me up at all hours of the night and morning." Sakura muttered with her face in the pillow."I won't be any good today"

"You'll have to move without her" Konan spoke up looking over at Shisui

"Maybe you can move her"

Sakura sat up on the bed,with her hair tussled slightly "I'll be fine if we're going to stop on the way"

Konan nodded "It would be unwise not to"

"Then get Sasuke then and we'll leave" Sakura spoke as she laid back down "In three hours"

Shisui looked at Sakura,then and Konan before sighing softly and retreating out of the room with Konan right behind him and three hours later the four of them set off towards Konoha.

* * *

It was around three o'clock, a couple days later, the morning when Sakura had been woken up by a rather hard kick,quickly wiped her eyes,thinking that she had dreamt it,She turned slightly when the child kicked again.

"Don't start" Sakura muttered as she tried to go back to sleep but that wasn't the case with the child as he or she kept her up that whole night. From that moment on Sakura could immediately tell that today was not going to be a pretty day. When everyone else had gotten up and were getting to leave, Sakura could feel slight pressure in her lower stomach.

"Please don't come today" Sakura chanted over and over in her head. Feeling her bed she realized that her water had not broken.

"Nothing to be alarmed about Sakura" She muttered to herself. With them being a couple miles from the village,she didn't want to send everyone,including herself into panic mode.

It took them only an hour and a half to make it to Konoha's gates. Sakura couldn't hide the wide smile that appeared on her lips as she stared at the gates. Even thought they had been gone from the village for a long time, She was happy that the village had remained the same even with that tyrant being over the village.

"Sakura are you okay"Sasuke asked looking at her carefully.

Sakura nodded as tears gathering in her eyes "I'm fine,It's just good to see this village again"

"Too bad we can't stay for long"

Sakura wiped a stray tear away "I know,So what's the plan"

"Itachi,Sasuke and I are going to confront Danzou,get my eye back and we may or may not kill him"

They waited for several minutes when _he_ materialized in-front of them. A frown quickly replaced Sakura's smile as she caught sight of him. Even though he looked as if he had lost a substantial amount of weight and looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for days, but other than that he looked fine.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up as red met green "Are you well"

"Don't act as if you care" Sakura muttered harshly.

Red eyes looked at Sasuke then back as Sakura and before she could even open her mouth Shisui intervened.

"Itachi are you ready"

Itachi looked over at Shisui and nodded

"Ready whenever you are"Shisui smiled

Itachi looked from Shisui and then back at Sakura "Be on standby" and with that the three remaining Uchiha males disappeared.

"How are you Sakura" Konan asked looking at her.

"I'm fi- Sakura quickly closed her mouth before looking down. "You gotta be kidding me"

Konan looked at Sakura,slightly worried "What's wrong"

"I think my water just broke"

* * *

 **Read,Favorite, and Comment**


	10. Chapter 10

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-14-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would like to say that I tried as best as I could to add action to this chapter. [FYI- I'm not too good at writing action scenes and hopefully I'll learn how to or just write around them :)]**

* * *

 **I believe things cannot make themselves impossible**

 **Stephen Hawking**

* * *

Sakura cursed under her breath as she placed her hands on stomach,rubbing it soothingly. Sakura didnt even have to rack through her already muddled brain, to know that this child was coming way too early,two months early anyways.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up at Konan who was watching her carefully. "I'm fine I promise"

Konan eyed Sakura carefully before placing a hand on the frantic medics shoulder. "You're not,What's going on"

Inhaling and exhaling multiple times, Sakura calmed down slightly before speaking "If I'm not mistaken I believe my water just broke"

Grey eyes widened slightly "Aren't you early"

Sakura nodded "Two months early"

"Is there anyone you can trust to deliver the child

She opened her mouth to speak then quickly shut her mouth

"Who Sakura"

"My Shishou but she's dead"

Sighing softly Konan looked up to the sky,causing Sakura to look up and watch as a small butterfly came flying towards them at a quick pace.

"I can't deliver this child without help,scratch that, I won't deliver this child here alone and in the middle of this forest"

"Can you deliver her in the village" Konan asked as she turned her attention away from the butterfly to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head "It'll be too dangerous to deliver with root ninjas lurking everywhere"

Konan sighed "The best I can do is get you away from this village"

"You're going to help me deliver" Sakura asked

Konan shook her head "Someone else is"

"Who"

"That's not the important thing at the moment Sakura,The only problem is that their six hours away"

Sakura simply stared at Konan "Six hours away!"

Konan nodded

Sighing softly Sakura began to think over her options and that was either deliver this child by herself as Konan stayed on guard or she could bear the pain as much as she could as they traveled six hours away to meet some random person to help her deliver this child.

"Sakura"

"Alright,Alright We'll have to go"

Konan nodded as she made the appropriate hand-signs. Sakura watched on as what seemed like millions of pieces of paper came out of nowhere and began making wings on her back. Konan carefully reached out and grabbed ahold of Sakura "I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible"

Sakura nodded and soon they were off.

* * *

Three sets of red eyes narrowed slightly then widened as they adjusted to the dark. Itachi was walking the narrow hallways in the Hokage tower,with Shisui and Sasuke following behind him closely, and from the intel that Itachi had gathered just hours before arriving at the village, that Danzou had supposedly locked himself in the Hokage Tower. Itachi smirked inwardly at his cowardice, If he thought that the walls of this building, along with the dozen of Roots and Sound ninjas,that he stationed outside of the Hokage Tower,would keep him out he would sadly be mistaken. Giving the signal, the three Uchiha's broke apart and began searching the deserted Hokage's tower.

Itachi swiftly and silently undid the remaining buttons of his Akatsuki clock and quickly discarded it. Once the cloak was gone,He reached behind him and pulled his katana,which had been strapped to his back,out of it's sheath as he walked into the Hokage's main office. Walking over to the desk, Red eyes scanned over the documents that had been scattered across the desk. Blinking a couple a times,Itachi picked up a couple of sheets of paper and looked closely. Red eyes then narrowed,the documents that were in his hands were personal files of the Uchiha clan. Files that had been hidden away in the Uchiha vault. Itachi quickly came to the conclusion that Danzou must of used Shisui's eye to find the vault when they had fled from the village all of those months ago.

"Itachi"

Itachi's head snapped up as he caught sight of Sasuke standing in the doorway. He watched closely as Sasuke made his way towards the desk. "What are those"

Itachi grabbed the documents and slid them away from Sasuke "Documents that came from our family vault"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly before looking up from the documents to Itachi with a slight frown on his quickly raised the katana and took a swipe at Sasuke who quickly sidestepped the attack and counter with his own.

"Itachi what are you doing"

Dropping the katana Itachi quickly engaged Sasuke just as he reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai knife catching Itachi squarely in the side. Brushing off the wound,Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach,with much force and sent him crashing through a wall. Watching slowly as the dust cleared Itachi could hear Sasuke as he let out a low manically laugh as he rose to his feet.

"Show your true form Orochimaru"Itachi seethed

Another low laugh erupted through his lips as he opened his mouth with his long tongue coming out and swiping back and forth before retreating back in his mouth. Orochimaru quickly revealed himself. "I was wondering what took you so long to recognize me" He smirked.

Itachi stayed silent as he blinked once and then twice,waiting for his vision to clear up.

"Is there something wrong with your eyesight"Orochimaru teased as he took a step forward. "Itachi"

Itachi stayed silent as he watched the snake nin

Orochimaru laughed "You're battle is not with me and you know it, You're looking for the man that slaughtered your whole clan and personally made your life a living hell"

Itachi glared at Orochimaru when Itachi suddenly charged towards him, Itachi, for the most part was keeping up with Orochimaru's movement, until his vision had started to double. Itachi quickly gave a swift kick to Orochimaru,which he quickly blocked, Quickly recovering Itachi lathed his fingers together then slammed his conjoined hands against Orochimaru's back. With Orochimaru slightly stunned Itachi threw a kunai knife,which was tacked with paper bomb just as Orochimaru tackled Itachi out of the window. A loud explosion rocked through the building as two sets of sharingan turned their attention towards the sound. Disappearing and reappearing quickly Itachi and Orochimaru stood several meters apart.

"I've always wanted to test my curse seal out on you Uchiha" Orochimaru smiled wickedly "You'll be the perfect lab rat."

Itachi frowned slightly as he pulled out another kunai knife. Just as they were about to engage each other again,a body came crashing down in-between the two, His body landed with a loud thud causing both Itachi and Orochimaru to glance up to see Sasuke jumping out the window with another root ninja trailing after him. With a flick of the wrist Itachi hurled the knife at the man,which caught him squarely in the forehead. Sasuke landed in a crouch position as his sight stayed on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru liked his lips"Must be my lucky day,I get two Uchiha's at the price of one"

"Like hell you are"Sasuke spoke as he rose from the crouched position. Walking over to his brother, Sasuke took notice of the bruises and the bleeding wound.

"Why all of the delay" Orochimaru smiled

"Where is he"Sasuke asked

"Defeat me and I'll tell you"

Sasuke huffed "Suit yourself

Itachi nodding quickly as he and Sasuke quickly fell into an attack position and were soon rushing towards Orochimaru. Even without being in the prime of his life it wasn't surprising the legendary sannin was keeping up with the two Uchiha's. As they delivered blow after blow, It seemed that he had already depicted their moves. Sasuke let out a loud cry as he threw a high punch as Itachi did a low quickly blocked Itachi's attack,punching Sasuke and sending him hurling backwards until he skidded several feet away. As Itachi was kept up with the onslaught, Sasuke quickly got up,shaking himself out of the slight daze,pushed chakra into his legs,quickly rejoined his brother. Itachi swiftly caught Orochimaru in his jaw as Sasuke quickly dug out a kunai knife,from his brother's pouch and quickly cut into the air, just millimeters from Orochimaru throat. Orochimaru quickly stepped back and watch as the two Uchiha brother's glared at him. Orochimaru disappeared then reappeared before Itachi and just as Itachi was about to doge the attack, a loud caw caught his attention for a millisecond and Orochimaru quickly cut him across his midsection and hitting him hard,sending him sliding backwards several feet. Sasuke appeared in-front of his brother as Itachi slowly got back up to his feet, placing his hand over the large gash on his stomach. Itachi glanced up at Orochimaru before looking back up at the sky. He quickly noticed that the bird,who was still flying somewhat high,was acting very erratically.

 _Sakura_

"Itachi" Itachi didn't even have to look back to know that it was Shisui heading towards them.

"Where is she" Itachi asked never taking his eyes off of Orochimaru.

"She's with Konan"

Itachi frowned. He knew that something was wrong but had the slightest idea of what it could be

"I know where he is"

Itachi turned towards his cousin "Where"

"In a village about six hours away from here"

Itachi quickly exhaled and before he could even open his mouth Shisui spoke up

"Go ahead,Me and Sasuke can finish up here"

Itachi looked from his cousin to his brother,who was still staring at looked on and then turned to leave when Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Itachi make him pay for what he did to our clan"

Itachi nodded and disappeared

* * *

 **Several Miles Out**

Sakura exhaled deeply as another contraction rocked through her body. As much as she wanted to squeeze Konan's hand,which she had did a couple of times, she knew that the missing-nin needed to concentrate on where they were going and not on the pregnant woman who was in pure agony.

"How far are we" Sakura spoke as she tried to focus on her breathing"

"We're almost there" Konan spoke cutting her eyes towards the scared medic.

It wasn't long until they had arrived to a small village,which Sakura had concluded that the village had been placed there when the treaty between Konoha and Sound had been created. As they began to land Sakura blinked a couple of times before she realized that she wasn't actually hallucinating. Standing out and front was Shizune,who was fighting a smile.

"Shizune" Sakura called out as she stayed close to Konan,who she was leaning on "Please tell me your going to help me"

Shizune shook her head "I'm only assisting"

"Assisting who"

"Me"

Sakura turned away from Shizune as her green eyes met gold eyes. Standing before her clad in her usual attire, was the woman that had taught her for many years. A woman that had raised Sakura to be the woman that she was today and even though she was in slight pain,Sakura couldn't help the smile that graced her lips or the tear sliding down his face.

"Shishou"

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "It's nice to see you too Sakura and I know that you have questions that need answers and I'll explain later"

Sakura nodded as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Shizune help Konan get her in here" Tsunade snapped as she rushed off into a nearby building. Shizune quickly made it over to Konan and they helped Sakura into the building. Once Sakura had been placed in a room,Tsunade quickly propped Sakura's feet up.

"Sakura how long have you been bleeding"

The medic froze "B-Bleeding"

"Sakura, stay calm or I won't be able to help either or you"

Sakura closed her eyes then opened them again "It may of started a couple of miles when we had left Konoha's gates"

Tsunade nodded as she let her chakra engulf her hand."I'm going to check on the baby Sakura"

Sakura nodded as she felt slight pressure. "Sakura we might have to do an emergency c-section okay"

Sakura nodded again and just as Tsunade pulled her hand Sakura caught sight of the blood she blacked out.

* * *

"Start me an IV quickly"

 _She could feel the movement  
_

"Sakura"

 _She could still hear the heartbeat_

"If she doesn't come to in the next minute I'll have to go in"

 _She could feel the presence_

"Sakura"

Green eyes snapped open as the tapping on the side of her face ceased. Sakura looked down around the room,at Shizune, a couple of nurses then at Tsunade.

"I swear I thought I was going to have to knock you back conscious" Tsunade muttered as she watched Sakura carefully."

"I'm fine,go before its too late"

Tsunade nodded as she reached over to the table and grabbed the scalpel. Focusing her chakra into the scalpel Tsunade looked up at Sakura "I've numbed you as much as I can you might still feel some pressure"

Sakura nodded and then turned her head as the scalpel made contact with her skin. Biting down on her lip Sakura had to repress the slight scream that threaten to escape through her poorly sealed lips.

"Almost there Sakura" Tsunade coaxed

A low moan escape through Sakura's lips as Tsunade stopped and handed the scalpel to Shizune, she then braced herself as she slowly placed her hand into Sakura's stomach and pulled the child out.

Sakura inhaled deeply as she listened as Tsunade handed the child to Shizune,who was now holding a clean blanket,After placing the child in a specially designed crib and administering a series of test. Just as Sakura had began to fade back into the darkness,she could hear the faintest of cries in the room.

"Congratulations Sakura,It's a beautiful baby girl"

Then complete darkness

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Itachi arrived on the outskirts of the village,with a hand securely placed around his midsection,which was still bleeding quite a bit. He knew that pushing his chakra into his already deteriorating eyes would cause him to become blinder much quickly than expected but he was going to kill Danzou even if it meant losing his eyesight or something even worse,like losing his life. As long as Sakura and their child was ok,Itachi could die a peaceful man. Scanning the dense forest Itachi quickly found Danzou. Taking off it took him no time reach the man.

"I was wondering if you would show up" Danzou spoke with his back towards Itachi

"Did you not expect me to exact revenge on you for killing my clan"

"Their deaths were all because of a great cause"

Itachi stayed silent as he glared at the man

"Just as the life of your dear wife and child shall be"

Itachi froze

"As we are speaking,I have someone poising your little family and there is nothing you can do about it"

Itachi huffed and just as he was about to turn away, Danzou had appeared before him smiling."I would let you watch them die but you'll join them sooner or later" Danzou then delivered a swift kick to Itachi's midsection which stunned him,causing Danzou to land several hits on Itachi. Danzou smiled as he watched Itachi struggle to his feet.

"And here I thought the great Itachi Uchiha was invincible" Danzou smiled. Danzou took a step towards Itachi only to jump back as several paper shuriken came barreling towards him. Danzou looked up and watched as Konan appeared alongside Itachi,helping him to his feet.

"Look at this,Two criminals working together"Danzou smiled.

Konan never took her eyes off of Danzou as she stepped in-front of Itachi

"Why would you even help him" Danzou asked watching Konan carefully

Konan remained silent

"Nevertheless the reason,either way you'll both die"

"Go Itachi"

Itachi didn't even have to say anything before he disappeared leaving Konan and Danzou staring at each other.

* * *

It didn't take Itachi long to make it back to the small village. Closing his eyes he quickly tried to focus on Sakura's chakra. When he did find it,He immediately noticed that her chakra had gone down significantly. It took no time for Itachi to locate where she was. When he walked into the room,He saw Tsunade and Shizune standing over Sakura with their chakra flaring quickly. Walking over to her bedside,she smiled at him even though she had been through so much when it came to him and their child. Running the back of his bloody hand over her cheek,which she gladly leaned into.

"Itachi"

"Shhh, I'm here Sakura"

"I couldn't stop her from taking our daughter"

"Sakura stop talking"Tsunade spoke cutting her eyes up to Sakura and then going back to extracting the poison.

"Get her back Itachi" Sakura pleaded as she sighed softly and then closing her eyes.

"Sakura"Tsunade snapped as she all but shoved Itachi out of the way. He released a breath,that he didn't realize that he was holding. He then walked out of the door as Tsunade called out for a crash cart. Closing his eyes,Itachi could feel something inside of him snap. Opening his eyes,blood slowly poured out of Itachi's eyes as his tome's began swirling wildly before stopping. He could feel the chakra gathering into his eyes, and along with this feeling he could feel his eyesight quickly stabilizing.

"All of the exits have been blocked off,She can't get out" A nurse spoke as she passed by the Uchiha into the room,where Sakura was. Itachi huffed loudly and quickly ran through the small hospital-like building,finding the woman in no time. Itachi stepped into the room and watched as the nurse held a syringe above his daughter.

"One step closer and I'll plunge it into her heart"The nurse spoke as the syringe shook in her hand.

Itachi watched the woman carefully and before she could even register what was happening Itachi was in-front of her and had already lodged a kunai knife in her throat. As her body collapsed to the ground,Itachi swiftly caught his daughter and watched as a small cry left her tiny body. Red eyes stared at the tiny infant before moving slowly out of the room and just as he exited out of the room a couple of nurses came running towards him and stopping. He then carefully handed his daughter over to one of the nurses.

"I'm holding you personally accountable for my daughter,If something happens to her, you'll pay with your life" Itachi spoke as red eyes glared at the woman. The woman nodded quickly and in the blink of an eye He was gone.

* * *

Itachi had quickly located where Konan and Danzou were at. As he revealed himself He saw Konan standing over, with her hand griping his shoulder, with Danzou,who was on both knees facing Itachi's direction. Walking up to him Itachi looked down at him just as Konan forced his head up. Sharingan then stared at Sharingan.

"If you think you staring at me is going to scare me,It isn't"

"It's not mean to scare you,It's meant to send you to hell"

Itachi's tomes began swirling wildly and Danzou couldn't help but to stare as it merging into an twisted triangle,causing Danzou's pupils to dilate and a small amount of drool to come out of the old man's mouth.

Deactivating his sharingan,Itachi looked up at Konan "Preserve his body and contact Shisui and Sasuke and tell them to meet us here."

Konan nodded as paper flew by them and began wrapping themselves around Danzou's unresponsive body. As Itachi turned and got ready to leave he spoke

"Thank you" and with that Itachi disappeared heading back towards Sakura and their daughter.

* * *

 **Read,Favorite, and Comment**


	11. Chapter 11

Fan fiction Title: Altering

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 5-14-15

Rated:T

Summary: For all of the years that they have been together,Someone was changing the shape of everything they had ever known.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:I can't thank everyone enough for all of the support for this story even with all of the grammatical and punctuation errors. P.S. If you would like to be my beta for any upcoming stories,Please don't hesitate to send a message. Now may I present to you, the final chapter of Altering.**_

* * *

"I'm going to start CPR,keep pumping Shizune"

 _If you were to leave me,I don't know what I would do_

"Lady Tsunade we're starting to lose her"

 _I would never leave you,you would always have a part of me_

"Sakura come on don't give up on me"

 _It wouldn't be the same without you in my arms_

"Tsunade-sama"

 _I know it wouldn't,It's all about sacrificing  
_

"I know Shizune,I can hear the monitor"

 _"No, I'll make the ultimate sacrifice then"_

"She's crashing"

 _"You've been doing that a lot for your clan"_

"Get me a crash cart in here now"

 _"How about you let someone else take on your burdens then"_

"Damn it Sakura,Don't stop fighting"

 _"No,These burdens are mines and mines alone"_

"Lady Tsunade"

 _"You're wrong Itachi,The day you said I do, Your burdens became mines"_

"1...2...3...Clear"

 _"Hm"_

"1...2...3...Clear"

 _"Don't play coy Itachi,You know it's true"_

"Tsunade-sama"

 _"I know Sakura,I know"_

"Damn it"

 _"I love you Itachi even when my heart stops"_

"Call it Shizune"

 _"I know"_

"Time of death 6-"

A loud cry interrupted Shizune, as Tsunade stepped back from her student,with tears flowing freely down her face. At the sound of the child cries,both Shizune and Tsunade couldn't help as their heart harden slightly knowing that Sakura would never be able to see her daughter,hold her,or even watch her grow.

 _"Do you know what I see in you"_

The faint sound of a beep quickly caught Shizune attention

 _"My charming attitude"_

"Tsunade-sama"

 _Itachi smirked slightly"No,you were someone that had a fire burning in them,A fire that I want to keep for myself"_

Tsunade looked over to Shizune,who was staring at the heart monitor

 _Kneeling down on one knee,Itachi grasped Sakura's hand_

"Get an oxygen mask on her now"

 _"What are you doing"_

"She's stabilizing"

 _"I saw something in you,that day you broke my arm Sakura. I saw someone that I wanted in my life, All I need or rather want in my life is you by my side, through thick and thin and through the highs and lows"_

"That's my girl"

 _"So marry me Sakura Haruno"_

"Let's finish extracting this poison Shizune"

 _"I will Itachi,I will"_

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

An almost inaudible sigh pasted through Sakura's lips as her eyes slowly fluttered opened to a white light that was shining brightly above her head. Closing her eyes again, she tried to mentally and physically brace herself to the blinding light. When she opened her eyes again slightly Sakura could quickly tell that she wasn't in the same room that she had given birth in and where she heard her little one's cries. Green eyes suddenly snapped wide open as she bolted upright in the bed,and just as she did a hand quickly clamped itself on her shoulder. Sakura turned slightly to see Itachi staring at her.

"Itachi" She breathed as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Itachi simply smiled back at her. Looking away from him,Sakura looked around the room,closely before she turned back towards Itachi.

"Where are we"

"Back in Konoha"

"Konoha" Sakura's eyes widened "Itachi,Danzou -

"Calm down,They're no longer a threat"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura leaned back in the bed "How is she"

"She's under constant surveillance but doing okay" Itachi spoke watching Sakura carefully.

Nodding carefully,Sakura closed her eyes "How long I have I been out"

"A little over a week"

"What happened,The last thing I remember is Rei injecting something into my I.V"

"Rei was working with Danzou and under his orders,She poisoned you and took our daughter for hostage"

"Hm,What happened after that"

"After getting her back,I came straight back towards you. When I made it there nurses were acting like a human shield to the door to your room. They were constantly keeping me informed on your condition. Ultimately the poison was too much for your already weaken body.

Green eyes opened "Did I"

Itachi nodded "You went into hypovolemic shock and died on the table"

Sakura shuddered "Then what happened"

Itachi hesitated for a second before speaking again"Just as Tsunade had given up and Shizune were about to call your time of our daughter's faint cries could be heard through out the thin walls and no one knows how but somehow your heart started beating again."

Sakura sighed softly

"After Tsunade and Shizune had stabilized you,You fell into a slight coma until now"

"So she's still alive"

Itachi nodded "Yes,She's a fighter just like her mother"

Sakura smiled weakly as she grasped Itachi's hand,which had been outstretched towards her.

"I thought we lost you for a moment"Itachi muttered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"You can't get rid of me that easy"

"I would never want to be rid of you"

* * *

There were no if,and or buts about it,Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was becoming restless. Not only had she been residing in the private hospital room for several days. Sasuke, who was playing guard dog since Itachi had mysteriously disappeared early that morning. She could tell that Itachi had already relayed the 'Don't let her leave the room' speech into Sasuke's head. Every time she would shuffle slightly in the bed,Onyx eyes would look up at her,watch her for a moment before he went back to what ever he was reading. Quickly coming up with a scenario Sakura had to fight the smirk that threaten to grace her lips.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up from the book at Sakura who was now staring at him

"Would you find going to get me something to eat"

"What's wrong with the hospital food"

"I'm tired of eating it"

"I can't help you"

"Would you like to eat it then"

Sasuke's face paled slightly "No"

"Good, then go get me something to eat"

"You know I can't"

"Why,are you scared that Itachi is going to kill you because you left his wife alone for a few minutes"

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a good minute before sighing softly "I'm not scared of Itachi"

"Then go get me some real food or else I'll lie and say you starved me for days"

Sasuke froze and once he unfroze from shock,He spoke"I swear you're worst at blackmail than Shisui is"

"I know,I learned from the best"

"Don't tell Itachi or he'll kill the both of us"

Sakura smirked "I know"

It wasn't long before Sasuke had placed the book down and exited the room. Listening as he walked away,Sakura gingerly slid out of the bed,grateful that was able to put some kind of weight on her legs and not collapsed like she did when she first tried this. Using her bed as leverage,Sakura walked over to one of the windows and looked out of it. It wasn't long until Sakura watched as Sasuke exited out of the hospital,with his hands dug into his pocket. Doing a little mental victory dance,Sakura grabbed Itachi's anbu jacket,slid it on and slowly walked out of the room. As best as she could Sakura made her way to the elevator and rode it up to the NICU. Once she was out of the elevator, She quickly caught the attention of a near-by nurse.

"Sakura what are you doing up,Tsunade is going to beat you senseless"

"I know,I know but I really want to see my daughter"

The nurse looked around the almost empty hallway and then back at Sakura "She's this way"

Sakura gave a small smile as she and the nurse walked down the hallway and soon into a room. "I won't stay too long,I don't want to get you in trouble" Sakura whispered softly. The nurse simply nodded before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind her. Sakura walked further into the dimly lit room and walked over to the incubator. As she stopped beside of it,Sakura couldn't help the small tears as they fell down her face. Situated in the incubator,was a small and fragile baby,who had multiple iv's hooked up to her, with a head full of raven hair.

"Hi sweetie"Sakura cooed softly as she placed her hand on the glass,watching her daughter carefully. Grabbing a couple of sterile gloves,Sakura placed her hands through the open slots and placed them on her daughter's fragile body. "It's your mommy"

At the mention of the word mommy,the child stirred slightly causing Sakura's heart to swell. "I'm glad you made it out okay sweetie.I love you so much"

Sakura didn't know how long she had been standing there watching her daughter,as her tiny chest rose and fell with every breath she took, until a voice snapped her out of her little nirvana.

"I knew I would find you here" Sasuke spoke watching Sakura and his niece carefully.

Sakura turned slightly at Sasuke and then back to her daughter "I had to come see her"

"All you had to do was ask Sakura" Sasuke sighed softly as he walked over to her side.

"I know,I thought you would be as hard headed as Itachi"

"I know better than to keep you away from your child"

Sakura smirked

"So what are you going to call the little trouble-maker"

Sakura huffed slightly before stroking the child's hair "Emi, I'm going to name her Emi"

Sasuke smirked "Nice to finally meet your Emi Uchiha"

"Damn right" Sakura muttered as she retracted her hands and leaned on Sasuke"Nice to finally meet you"

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy"

Green eyes slowly opened,closed and then opened again as they settled upon onyx eyes staring back at her. Looking from the onyx eyes,Sakura looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and then inwardly sighed. _9:15_

"What is it sweetie" Sakura's sleep filled voice asked as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Do you know what today is" Emi beamed as she inched closer and closer to her mother.

Looking at her daughter,blinking several times, Sakura ran through her muddled mind before a small smirk appeared on her lips. "I do know what today is,Do you know what today is" Sakura asked as she slowly became fully alert.

Emi nodded as her smile widened "It's my birthday"

"And how old do you turn today"

"Five" Emi spoke as she snuggled closer up to her mother

"My,You're a big five"

Emi nodded soon onyx met green eyes again "Can we bake a cake again this year"

Sakura nodded. Emi gave a slight cheer before she raced off towards her room. Sakura couldn't help the smile that never seemed to fade when it came to her daughter. Emi was an early bird just as Itachi was or rather is. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with Emi up, Sakura slid out of the bed and got ready fro the day. Once Sakura had all of her duties taken care and she had tended to her and Emi's breakfast. The two Uchiha women set out. Konoha's street were bustling with people as they were getting things set up for the summer festival,which was starting tonight. Sakura was perched over a fruit stand,As the two began shopping for the right ingredients for Emi's birthday cake and other snacks to eat for tonight. It wasn't long before Sakura and Emi were joined by Sasuke,whom Emi was oddly fascinated with.

"Hi Sakura" Sasuke spoke as he approached the two

"Hi Sasuke" Sakura smiled as she turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Uncle" Emi beamed as she ran and latched onto Sasuke's leg

"Hey pipsqueak" Sasuke spoke as he reached down and scooped her into his arms "How have you been"

"Fine" She smiled "I lost another tooth" Emi spoke as she opened her mouth wide

"Wow,Has the tooth fairy visited you yet"

She shook her head "Not yet but mommy says she's coming soon"

"Cool" Sasuke smiled at her.

Sakura could only smile at the two of watched as Emi squirmed under Sasuke's ticklish hand. "Mommy" She squealed

Turning his attention away from Emi,Sasuke looked back at Sakura, and could see a hint of sadness in her eyes "Sakura what's wrong"

Sakura looked from Emi to Sasuke before putting a on small smile "Just thinking of your brother"

Sasuke nodded softly as Emi climbed out of his arms "Have you heard from him"

She shook her head "Not in a couple of months"

"He's alright"

"I know but I still wonder though"

"That's understandable"

Sakura looked from Sasuke and noticed that Emi was quieter than usual. Looking around she quickly spotted Emi,just a few steps away from them staring straight ahead. Walking over to her,Sakura knelt by her side.

"Emi what's wrong"

She didn't even utter a word as Sakura looked up and noticed her staring a man and his daughter. Sakura sighed softly as she reached out to touch Emi's shoulder when she suddenly jerked away from her mother's hand. Looking into her daughter's eyes,Sakura could distinctly see a bit of coldness in her usually warm onyx eyes.

"Em-

Emi quickly turned and ran over to Sasuke and clamped onto his legs again. "Uncle Sasuke"

Sasuke quickly picked her up again "What's wrong"

"Does my daddy love me"

Onyx eyes looked up and met green"Of course he does"

"Where is he then"

"On a mission"

"But he's been gone a long time"

"Your daddy is trying to make sure you and your mommy stay safe"

"Why can't he be here then"

"He wants to but he can't"

Emi placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder,as he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it softly. Sakura could feel her heart harden at her daughter's words,It's not that Itachi didn't want to be was just because he couldn't be. Itachi had been gone for almost five years,along with Konan, trying to eradicate the remaining members of Akatsuki. From what Itachi had last told her they had at least four more members of the organization to hunt down. Itachi didn't really have a choice in what he wanted to do since he was still considered a S-ranked criminal, which Lady Tsunade was trying to sort out on expunging the charges, and Konan who was trying to become an official ninja of the Village Hidden In The Leaves,thanks to Shisui's constant pestering but it was a rather tricky thing to sort out since Tsunade wanted to start on restructuring the village after Pein's attack on the village, this all had happened while Sakura was in a coma. But even though Itachi,couldn't be here in person for her birthdays,He would always send a very special gift that Emi,would hold dear to her life.

"Sasuke are you coming back home with us"

Sasuke nodded as he carried a now sleeping Emi on his shoulder. So after collecting all of the necessary ingredients the three Uchiha's set off towards Itachi's and Sakura's new home.

* * *

It was late that night when Sakura was getting herself and Emi ready for the bed when a loud caw echoed through the almost silent house.

"Mommy she's here" Emi smiled as Sakura helped her into a over-sized t-shirt.

"I hear her sweetie,give mommy a minute" Sakura spoke as she tried to towel dry her hair but Emi was way too excited to wait,Just as Sakura gave her the go ahead,Emi rushed out of the bathroom and speeding in whatever direction the bird was.

"She better not be in our bedroom again" Sakura muttered as she stood up from her squatted position and walked out of the bathroom. Just as she walked out of the bedroom,She could see a blur passing through each and every-room of the house until her small footsteps stopped.

"Emi" Sakura called out as she walked towards the living-room. Once Sakura had made it into the room,She could only stare. Standing before her dressed in all black,with his Hitai-ate tied lazily at his waist was the love of her life.

Itachi

Itachi looked up from Sakura down to Emi,who was staring at her. They stood and stared in silence before Emi rushed towards Itachi,with her arms stretched out wide,in which Itachi easily caught her. Red eyes stared at the top of Emi's head before he pulled her close and placed his head upon hers.

"I miss you a bunch" Emi muttered

"I miss you too sweetheart" Itachi muttered back

Itachi looked up at Sakura,who was standing there with tears in her eyes. Shifting Emi slightly Itachi opened his arm and it took no time before Sakura was in his embrace crying.

"I'm glad you're home"

"Me too"

After prying Emi off of her father,for about the fifth time in that hour alone, Sakura had to inform Emi that her father needed to eat and shower before she talked him to death. After confirming this with her father,Emi,surprising waited. After Itachi had eaten and showered,He emerged from the bathroom clad in only long sleeve pants, and walked into their bedroom where he saw Sakura sitting on the bed,staring out of the three long strides Itachi was on the bed hovering close to her.

"It's nice to have you home" Sakura smiled as she leaned on his shoulder

"Good to be home"

"Are you and Konan home for good"

Itachi nodded

Sakura turned and placed a soft kiss on Itachi's lips,which he gladly returned. It took no time for the soft kiss to turn hot and heavy,Just as Itachi's hand slid under Sakura's shirt a small voice interrupted them.

"Mommy"

Sakura broke away from Itachi and clicked a nearby lamp on. Standing in the doorway with her blanket,the same one that Mikoto gave Sakura.

"What is it Emi" Sakura asked watching her carefully.

"Can I sleep in here with you and daddy"

Sakura looked over to Itachi,who was now staring at Emi,A small smirked appeared on his lips and he motioned her over. With the slight help of Itachi,Emi scrambled into the bed and in between her parents. As Sakura reached over and clicked off the lamp and snuggled closer to Emi's little body and Itachi as much as she could.

"Mommy"

"Mhm"

"Best day ever"

"Yes it is" Sakura spoke as she placed a kiss upon her head as the three drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Read,Favorite,Comment**


End file.
